After a While
by leika
Summary: A relationship based on needing to have a relationship -- “It’s like when you have this shirt that you love like nothing else.." KuramaX? so far, yusukeXkurama & hieiXkurama
1. This Kiss

AFTER A WHILE 

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH, nope….

Scribbles: Nada. Just enjoy!

Summary: Yusuke and Keiko broke up, Kurama comes into the picture, Hiei also comes in to put some color to the plot, hm.. who else? Oh, also Yomi! What you think? Will this end YuuKu or HieKu? Hm... maybe YuuHie, or YoKu? :) Readers beware, you're in for a scare!

_After a while,_

_you learn the subtle difference between holding a hand_

_and chaining a soul._

_And you learn that love doesn't always mean security._

_you learn that kisses aren't contracts, and_

_presents aren't promises._

_After a while_

_you learn that every sunshine burns_

_if you ask too much._

_So plant your own garden and decorate_

_your own soul –_

_instead of waiting for someone to bring you flowers._

_And you learn that you can endure_

_and that you are strong, and_

_really do have worth._

_… And you learn. You learn with every heartache,_

_with every goodbye –_

_            you learn…_

- _anonymous, After a While –_

**Chapter 1.__**

            The bright moon was partly clouded by dark gray wisps, the beautiful stars hidden under the black mass, leaving a cold, dark, and empty night. The only sounds were the memories of laughter, of good times. The wind blew harshly against branches, against anyone who may have been walking in the middle of the night of this cold September. That 'anyone' is this lone figure aimlessly strolling on the abandoned streets, head bowed, his usually gelled hair a mess and flying about.

            _"Ne, Yuusuke, we're still best friends, aren't we? I mean... you're really very important to me and I... my mind won't be at rest if..."_ ****

****_"Ah, of course Keiko-chan, we're still best friends... If ever you have problems you can approach me..."_

Yuusuke cursed loudly. _Why did I have to agree? She announced it so suddenly... Whatever happened to our deal? All those 'I'll wait for you then we'll live happily ever after" crap, thrown away easily._

Keiko had nervously knocked on his door that night, and Yuusuke, unaware of course, had even given her a peck on the cheek, and carried her to his room. Only when his childhood friend stopped his fooling around did he notice how serious she was. _Keiko, is something wrong?_

_            Yuusuke, when will you marry me?_

The one addressed almost choked, _What's this all about? Keiko, you know that when I've saved up enough – _

_             - we'll get married, I  know. But when will that be? A week from now, a month? When will you stop doing missions for Koenma? You're supposed to be retired as a Reikai Tantei, but still..._

Yuusuke scrambled to cup Keiko's face, _Keiko? What are you getting at?_

The girl sighed, _I'm tired of waiting Yuusuke... I've waited for your return for a long time. Now I'm waiting for you again... And..._

_            And?_

Keiko looked sadly met the half-youkai's eyes, _I've found someone else Yuusuke..._

_            What?! How? Kei – _

            Yuusuke, listen to me! I've always thought that you would be the only man for me... I thought that my feelings for you would never fade... But they did. All these waiting has rusted them... And then I met Jun... The feelings I thought that were only for you suddenly surfaced so strongly... for him. Yuusuke, I... I never meant to break-

_            Are you happy with him?_

_            Wha – _

_            Does he make you happy?_

_            Yuu – I... yes. Very much._

Yuusuke stood up and opened the door to his room, _Then I give both of you my blessings._

Keiko also stood and headed out the door. While in the threshold, she stopped and said those words, _Ne, Yuusuke, we're still best friends, aren't we? I mean… you're really very important to me and I... my mind won't be at rest if..._

_            Ah, of course Keiko-chan, we're still best friends... If ever you have problems you can approach me. _

Yuusuke clenched his fist, frustrated. Why didn't he even put up a fight? Why didn't he even get mad, yell at her, make her guilty? _Maybe because... I love her too much... to do that._

            Yuusuke had almost finished circling the whole block when he suddenly spotted a figure languidly stretching. He immediately recognized the person. He tried to erase all the negative emotions he felt inside and "joyfully" approached his friend, whose back was on him, and said in a macho voice, "What's a beauty like you doing out on a night like this alone? And at a time like this?"

            Kurama almost jumped. He hadn't sensed Yuusuke approaching at all, "Hey."

            "That's it? Just a hey?" A forced smile.

            The redhead's brows furrowed suddenly and the other almost backed away when he asked, "Yuusuke, what's wrong? And don't even try denying."

            The gelled guy didn't even bother refuting; he almost broke and moved to embrace the half-youko. He would have, if someone didn't suddenly jump down from a tree beside them. Yuusuke immediately pounced away from the redhead, thinking that the latter's boyfriend would rip him to pieces, "Uh… Hiei!" (That's right, he thinks Hiei and Kurama are a couple! ^_^; And maybe they ARE)

            Raizen's descendant made like a statue for a few seconds, as the fire demon gave him a heated once-over. Kurama, all oblivious, spoke up, "Yuusuke?"

            "Um… It's nothing really serious, maybe I'll tell you next time?"

            The redhead looked a bit troubled then turned to Hiei. Neither of them made a sound, and Yuusuke just stared at them, intrigued as to what was going on. He finally realized how Kurama could stand being around the so-quiet Hiei – the two didn't need words said out loud to communicate. Finally, Hiei 'hned' and glared at Yuusuke, "You'll walk him home?'

            It didn't sound at all like a question, so Yuusuke gulped and nodded. Before Hiei turned to flit away however, Kurama called out, "Hiei, wait. Please give this to Mukuro."

            "Hn. What did that woman want again?"

            The half-youko just gave a Shuuichi smile (meaning, innocent ^_^;) that didn't fool the koorime one bit and as a farewell stated, "The portal is 150 meters away from here, 24 degrees from where we're standing."

            The little guy disappeared and left Yuusuke and Kurama alone.

            "I never thought… I, I don't know what to do…"

            Kurama looked sadly at Yuusuke, "Yuusuke- "

            "Don't Kurama. Don't look at me like that."

            The two were seated on a bench inside the park and Yuusuke had just finished telling his story. He didn't know that after reliving it many times in his head, it would hurt this much saying it out loud. Who ever said that telling anyone your problems made the load lighter?

            Both simply bowed their heads and stayed silently, and still. Here in the tree-laden haven, the chirping of the crickets, and the rustling of leaves filled the silence between them. Time stretched, but both waited tirelessly. Finally, Yuusuke moved forward and rested his head on Kurama's shoulder. The half-youko, in turn, wrapped his long arms around his friend. The latter couldn't hold back the tears anymore and simply drowned his sobs on the crook of Kurama's neck. They remained that way for a while, and slowly, the leaves danced down, seeming to mimic Yuusuke's mood. A few found their way to their shoulders and hair.  

It was a long time before Yuusuke stopped, but he eventually did. He moved away from Kurama slowly, embarrassed on his show of weakness, "Sorry,  I got you all wet… 

"Whew… I'm never really that emotional…"

The redhead merely smiled a reply, head tilted to the left, hair falling softly to frame his face, and the moon highlighted this beautiful picture in such a way, that even in his wasted state, Yuusuke could not help but notice it. Kurama spotted the leaves entwined in his friend's hair and reached to pick them off. Mindlessly, Yuusuke grabbed the half-youko's arm, and pulled him closer. Surprised, mouth slightly open, he fell, and Yuusuke caught him – in a kiss. Maybe it was because of their setting (alone under the cloud-covered sky ^_^;), and perhaps out of loneliness (argh! Why is it always like this? ~_~;)… Immediately, the redhead stiffened from the contact and moved quickly to push his friend away. Before Yuusuke could realize what he had actually done, a sharp blade rested beside his neck.

Hiei gently moved Kurama so he would be far from Yuusuke. It was a big mistake leaving them alone on the bench like that. The koorime somehow had this nagging feeling in him a while ago, so instead of leaving for Makai, he actually trailed the two. It was just good that he did. He pushed the blade further as he gave his most evil death glare at the teenage boy, "What were you planning to do with him? Kurama, move behind me." Shaken, the half-youko did as told.

Slowly, Yuusuke got up from the bench and backed away, but Hiei followed his movements, his sword still pressed on the former's neck. At last, the taller guy reached a dead end – his back bumped a tree and he stayed there, wary of the katana's movements. Hiei growled, "Speak, ningen!"

It seemed so stupid to Yuusuke if the reason he'd used was that 'he didn't mean it', or maybe that 'it just happened' so he simply said, "Do it then. Kill me. You probably overheard everything. I have nothing left to live for anymore. There's no one who'll be waiting for me tomorrow." He winced as the he felt the sharp edge biting into his skin. 

* * *

Comments? Flames? Suggestions? Too short?

Please Review!


	2. Taboo

AFTER A WHILE 

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH, nope….

Summary: Yusuke and Keiko broke up, Kurama comes into the picture, Hiei also comes in to put some color to the plot, hm.. who else? Oh, also Yomi! What you think? Will this end YuuKu or HieKu? Hm... maybe YuuHie, or YoKu? :) Readers beware, you're in for a scare!

Scribbles: Thanks for the reviews, makes one really happy! =)

    Prplpenguin56:Will try to make your wish come true, but sometimes, the story has a mind of its own… honest!           Maybe this WILL end as HieKu, but maybe after a long time… Watch out for their fluffy chapters… ^_^ btw, u gave a nice suggestion…=p

                BabbleQueen: Don'tcha juz hate cliffies? ^_^

                Blkwidow77: Nice name… ^_^ Will try to write as soon as possible… (if u find it still worth following up)

                Kitsune-FerryGurl21: Yomi/Yuusuke sounds interesting… hm…. *evil grin*

                                                  Grateful to your friends too! =)

- will really try to make things interesting in the next chappies.. – 

um.. to whoever else I wasn't able to reply to, so sorry! Will greet you a million times in the next chap! =)

Enjoy!

BTW, this is such a short part, you'll hate me after. Oh, one slight spoiler: It's not the continuation of Chap 1. It's like foresight or something. And Hiei's OC coz he needs to be OC for this chapter to work… =)

****

**_In this game,_**

**_            there are words I cannot say,_**

**_            unless you say it first._**

**_I must hold the tip of my tongue_**

**_            and find a way around words,_**

**_            tell you about pain, for instance_**

**_…I could tell you,_**

**_            it's when you shut your eyes_**

**_            because it's the only thing that you can do,_**

**_            the only thing you have strength for._**

**_And then you dream of mangled bodies_**

**_            falling from the sky and crashing into you._**

**_If I could mean pain,_**

**_            I could also take your hand_**

**_            press your fingers into all the holes you made,_**

**_            say, this or here, then tell_**

**_                        the tale behind each hollow._**

****

**_…when all I really need to say is your name._**

**                                                            _~"Taboo", um…?_**

**Chapter 2. Taboo**

Hiei entered through the window, removed his cloak, and actually _put down_ his katana beside it. Slowly, he approached the bed, years of training, plus the carpet allowed him to not make a sound. He looked down at the peaceful face, at those almost-lidded eyes and slightly parted lips. A thought flitted by, followed by a strong urge to – _No, I can't give in, much less think about it._ Instead, he opted to _just_ reach out to lightly caress the pale, smooth cheek. At the light touch, the verdant eyes flew open and a smile slowly crept up from those pink lips, "Hiei…"

            Hand quickly withdrawn, the koorime answered, "Hn. Would you be smiling if it were an enemy? Yomi, for instance."

            "You're in a sour mood," observed Kurama, as he lethargically strecthed, still lying down.

            That urge again. "Why are you still awake?"

            Suppressing a laugh, but the teasing tone still leaked through, the redhead replied, "I was asleep. Lightly. And you? Still wandering at this time of night. Perhaps you were thinking of someone? Mukuro, maybe?"

            "She was not the one I was thinking of."

            "Someone else then. I wonder…" The smile only grew wider.

            Impatience showing, Hiei snapped, "What kept you half-awake?"

            "You're in a talkative mood."

            "Humor me then."

            A small gruff sigh. "Thoughts keep going around my head. I can't seem to find the odds and ends of things."

            "Can't you do that tomorrow? You should rest now. Your human body has such weak resistance to illnesses."

            The half-youko pointed out, "You're still here."

            "It doesn't matter."

            Suddenly, it struck Kurama, "If you had a little bit of humanity in you, I'd say you were worried about me."

            Really annoyed now, "Do I strike everyone as _that_ unfeeling?"

            All that garnered was silence. Oddly, Hiei's deep baritone sounded quite softly, "You should know better."

            The koorime headed over to the windowsill to pick his katana up and pretend to inspect it. This was his own version of sulking. He sat on the sill, one foot dangling inside, and then drew his sword halfway. The metal reflected the moon's bright rays, and it illuminated the dark room a bit. Kurama took this as a sign that something was definitely troubling Hiei, but couldn't let it out. It was a strong enough… feeling, to let him enter his room at this ungodly hour. He sat up on his bed. Sleep had to be foregone. He uttered two simple, yet the most inviting words, "Tell me."

            The invite echoed around the room, and was soon joined by the sound of a sword being sheathed. Yet, Hiei still didn't look at Kurama; he looked out to the half-lit street. Time stretched. Finally, Hiei opened his mouth to speak, "Let's say… In my spending time in Ningenkai, I've been humanized. Just a little bit, not really visible…"

            Kurama seemed bemused, if not a little worried. He was wondering where this was heading.

            The shorter of the two continued, oblivious, "…but that doesn't mean I understand these feelings. They're new to me…

            "…so I want you to enlighten me."

            _Ah, that. _Kurama smiled gently, "About what?"

            "This feeling of attachment… to the point of missing that particular someone."

            The redhead wanted to laugh at Hiei's description, "You mean love."

            Hiei glowered as if to say, _Don't make me say the _**L**_ word. Don't even associate it with me._ The half-youko explained, "So you love that person. That's it, that's the feeling. You feel that you can't go through a day without seeing your beloved, you worry all the time, as if you just want to give that person all the good things in life, make them smile… but you just don't know HOW. And… you just want to be with the one you love all the time. That's all there is, there's nothing more there."

            "It's a little complicated."

            "How so? You are not sure if the other will accept you or feel the same way?"

            With a voice that never wavered, the fire demon answered, "He has another. Something like that."

            _He? How many 'he's' does he know? _"Okay… Your turn to enlighten me."

            This time, Hiei faced his friend, "Say someone else I know is courting him. Should I even bother telling him what I feel?"

            Kurama thought for a while, "Well… That depends. On whether he likes the person courting him back. And you know that he feels that way."

            "So you're saying that I should find out first."

            "Yes. I guess it's the best measure to take."

            Hiei swung down from his perch and approached the redhead carefully. Under that intense stare, Kurama couldn't help but blush, "Hiei?"

            The koorime reached forward to take Kurama's face in both hands. Searchingly, the hot orbs wandered all over his friend's features. Time stretched. And stretched. Finally, Hiei spoke, "Then I should ask… Kurama, do you like Yuusuke?"

*to be continued*

* * *

**PREVIEW: _CHAP 3: White _--- **

. "Hiei, do I look too approachable?"

            "What does it matter if you are too approachable or not? That's what I'm here for. I'm the screech to your soothing melody, the bump in your smooth road."

            "EH?! So you mean you and Hiei are not together?!"

            "Whoever or whatever gave you that idea?"

**-end of preview-**

Told you it was too short! =P Don't worry, the next chapter is reallllyyyy long, and I mean really!

What do you think now? ^_^

Please Review!****


	3. White Part 1

AFTER A WHILE 

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH, nope….

Summary: Yusuke and Keiko broke up, Kurama comes into the picture, Hiei also comes in to put some color to the plot, hm.. who else? Oh, also Yomi! What you think? Will this end YuuKu or HieKu? Hm... maybe YuuHie, or YoKu? :) Readers beware, you're in for a scare!

Scribbles: In this chapter, I'm passing off Kurama as younger than Yuusuke, ok? Sorry if it will inconvenience your set minds… In this story, Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Keiko are 18, Kurama's 15, Hiei's still an adorable dwarf. =p

Names to thank:

**Clow Angel** – Thanks so much (2x)! Actually, leika's writing style is affected by what she has just previously read. Did anyone notice that the previous chappie was written in an old-fashioned way? That's Mary Renault for you… So beware if leika just read a crappy book… and WAS tempted to leave this for five months… ^_^;

**Madam Arrow Foxfire** – Another interesting suggestion… hm… evil grin 

**OOKeariaOo **– Few words, but meant a lot! ^_^

**iceheart3000 **– yup, you got it right! Thanks for your insight!

**Kittengrl39 **– leika wants more too!!!^_^ (and love complicated triangles…=p)

**Leifang** – And another great suggestion! It's really one of my options… =p Hm… now, how to fit them all…

Enjoy!^_^

_Don't be obtuse. This is basic, geometric_

_take three points on a plane and connect them_

_as you would stars, closing a constellation_

_of three angles. If both of us were Catholic, faith in a _

_three-personed God would save us. it's just a matter of degree,_

_in mathematics: it's a true triangle if the sum of all angles_

_(not summum bonum, nor the Republic's tripartite soul)_

_ is one hundred eighty._

_switch to soap operas, if you're sick of scholastics:_

_triangles form because the restless one strays,_

_the schemer steals, and the martyr stays,_

_or slaps either of the two._

_                        ~ Study of Triangles, Naya Valdelion_

**_since everyone's talking of triangles ^_^_**__

Chapter 3. White (Part 1) Yuusuke's POV 

What did I get myself into now?

I really didn't mean to kiss Kurama, it was just that… My body moved before I thought it. I guess I felt that if I was able to do the act (just the kissing part, okay?), maybe it meant that my break up with Keiko was just nothing. That I could spring back up from it so quickly, so that I wouldn't be like this anymore. That I was like this because it's the first day. Not even the first day, it's just first few hours. Having this blade against my neck proves me wrong.

I didn't think Hiei's overreacting; he has every right to kill me. I mean if I were in his place – seeing that Jun guy kissing Keiko – I would not have taken such a long pause. I'd have wrung the life out of him, no questions asked, no chances given.

…And still, after telling myself this, I feel tensed up. Scared, even. How would it feel like being impaled or slashed to pieces?

Now that I think about it, I've never been stabbed. Beat up, blasted by ki, run over, name it, I've experienced them. Except being punctured and filleted to minute parts.

I guess I almost had been, when I had to apprehend Hiei, but Kurama took the blow for me.

- Ku…

Strange how just thinking of his name causes butterflies in my stomach. Even stranger is that before this impending death, the scenes that flash before my eyes are of those times I spent with that redhead… Dammit! I'm really sorry for what I did… Kurama…

I guess now, I'm the one who's gonna take Hiei's strike… because of you… no, it's because of what I did to you…

… What's taking so long?

            Yuusuke opened his eyes, bracing to see those burning eyes, or maybe even expecting Botan to come pick him up, but what he saw instead, were Hiei and Kurama's retreating backs. Relieved, and yet still feeling guilty, he slumped down to the ground. Slowly, he lowered his head to his hands and whispered, "God… I've got to make it up to them."

            It was a silent walk home. Hiei made obvious glances at his companion, which translated to, 'I'm worried. Talk to me.' But Kurama paid no heed. He kept his head bowed, mouth clammed shut. Normally, this would have pissed off Hiei. But this was not a normal night. A lot have happened, so the fire demon kept his cool. Finally, they reached Kurama's window. The two stood still, as if waiting for the other to speak up. Time stretched. It was almost forever, before the half-youko spoke, his hair still covering his eyes, "I'm sorry that you'll be late for your meeting…"

            Hiei grabbed the kitsune's arm and turned him around to face him, "To hell with the meeting. If they haven't gotten to an agreement yet by the time I arrive, I'm gonna strangle them until they give in."

            It was supposed to be funny, but his companion didn't take the bait. Instead, silence ensued once more. Sick of the long pauses at a crucial time like this, Hiei opened his mouth to talk (what a miracle), but Kurama beat him to it, "Hiei…"

            A pause. This time, the koorime waited. "Hiei, do I look too approachable?"

            A longer pause. Hiei looked up at Kurama, still, his marble-like face conveying nothing, and reached out to brush the locks away from the redhead's eyes. A thin sheen had begun to form, but the tears remained unshed. He huffed, "Look at me, kitsune…

            "What does it matter if you are too approachable or not? That's what I'm here for. I'm the screech to your soothing melody, the bump in your smooth road."

            At least Kurama looked half-assured, "But… you're not always around, are you?"

            "Hn. I can always make them suffer horribly after."

            This time, the redhead smiled. He glanced at his window for a second, the turned back to Hiei, "Thanks for accompanying me tonight. Oyasumi."

            "Hn." 

_(*leika: is it just me, or are they overreacting to just one kiss? ^_^;*)_

            Kurama entered his room as quietly as he could, and promptly froze when he saw his stepfather sleeping on his desk. Not knowing what to do, the redhead almost decided to leave Kazuya that way, but chose to lightly tap him awake instead. The guy in his mid-30's slowly woke, and immediately, a look of concern grazed his features, "Shuu-kun, where have you been? How'd you get in, the front door's locked?"

            "I… couldn't sleep so I snuck out the window for a short walk."

            The older guy grabbed his stepson by the shoulders, "That's dangerous! Next time, just read a book or something. If you want to go out for a walk, I'll gladly accompany you."

            The redhead made to look as if he were shamed, "Hai, 'tousan… gomen…"

            Kazuya lightly massaged the other's shoulders and gave a soft smile, "That's good. Catch some shuteye okay? We're going out early today. We'll be staying at a resort for a week, that okay?"

            "Ah… Okay. Oyasumi."

            As Kurama turned, Kazuya reached out to stroke his stepson's mane, then gave him a playful pat, "Rest well."

            _He could feel the darkness closing in, it's dark tendrils stretching to make him its own. They moved over his body, harshly sliding across his skin, slowly making their way down… He tried to struggle, but the more he did so, the more he couldn't move, for the cold clasps kept him down. He couldn't pull away, couldn't breathe. He wanted to scream but a moist object covered his mouth. He felt pain far beyond anything he had felt before._

            Thankfully, he blacked out.

"Boys, we're here."

            Kurama slowly woke up and winced when he felt that his back was stiff. He slowly stretched and ended up wrestling with his stepbrother. In the small space of the backseat, the two fooled around, trying to pin each other down to the seats, tickling the other to death, and all others of the like, until Kurama hissed in pain. Shuuichi abruptly withdrew his hand, surprised, and a look of concern crossed his face. Kurama gave a soft smile, "Don't worry, daijoubu. Come, let's help with the luggage." 

            Shiori looked worriedly at her redhead son. He seemed different today, maybe a bit of sluggish or in pain? As the redhead fished around the back of the car for things he could carry, she called out, "Shuu-chan, daijoubu?"

            It took a while for Kurama to register that he was the one being called (which only further bothered Shiori), so he apologized, "Gomen… Yes, I'm fine, just a bit sleepy…"

            His stepbrother smiled widely, "Did you have a girl over, 'niisan?"

            Kurama lightly threw a towel at him and lifted a few empty Tupper wares. As he headed towards where the rest of their baggage were, he thought of how heavy his arms felt, how his entire body seemed painful. A voice broke through his thoughts, "Abunai!" 

            Unknowingly, he had headed over the riverbank's edge and was tripped over by a tree's roots. Luggage flying, his entire frame headed over to the clear and still waters, but before he landed, arms had caught him. He turned his head to look at his savior, only to meet Yuusuke's eyes. He reacted instantly, pushing away, and both ended up in the water, the brown-haired guy's arms still around the half-youko's midsection. Kurama's back was on Yuusuke's, and he tried to propel himself forward, hoping to free himself by giving a kick downwards and slicing his arms through the water. But his friend held on. Raizen's descendant pulled him even closer, trying to speak in between mouthfuls of water and hair. The redhead was near panic now, gritting his teeth while saying, "Let go! Yuusuke let go!"

            Head finally cleared out the water's surface, he whispered, "Kurama, I'm really sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean it. Kami-sama knows I didn't mean it. I was… I just… Really, Kurama, I'm sorry." 

He rested his face on his friend's mane.  When the latter gradually stopped struggling, Yuusuke slowly let go and glided backwards. Everything was still. Seconds that seemed like minutes passed. Finally, but unhurriedly, the redhead turned around, the expression on his face really full of uncertainty, but he let his eyes meet Yuusuke's, "Okay… But never, ever do that again. It won't be a sword you'll meet next time, but thorns."

Laughing a bit nervously, the younger of the two scratched his head, "No next time, promise… " 

Silence stretched in between them. They were both wading in the water, a few meters from dry land. This time, it was Yuusuke who broke the silence, "Hey, you look like a drowned cat."

At this, the redhead smiled, "You look like a slug."

"That's mean!"

Shuuichi called out from the riverbank, "Oniisan, you alive?"

The one called started wading towards the shore, "I hope so."

At last, the two were out of the water. Shiori approached with a towel in hand, "Oh... it's you, Yuusuke?"

"Shiori-san."

Kurama gave Yuusuke the towel, saying, "You first. My hair's long, so it'll be slopping wet once I'm done with it."

Yuusuke accepted it and dried himself the best he could, then passed the towel on. At the corner of his vision, he could see the human Shuuichi eyeing him suspiciously, looking as if trying to place his face somewhere. Slightly amused, the tantei gave him his gangster look. On cue, Shuuichi 'meeped', "Ne, Oniisan. That's Urameshi! The one who beats people up – badly too!"

Feeling quite mischievous, Yuusuke turned fully to the teenager and smiled evilly, "Wanna find out for yourself how bad they end up?"

Hackles raising, Hatanaka Shuuichi took a half step backward, but suddenly feeling noble and wanting to protect his ***cough* **frail and gentle ***cough* **brother, he stood his ground and tried to look butch. One step from Yuusuke, a nervous jump from Shuuichi. Another step, and a _very_ wet towel found its way to Yuusuke's face, "Stop threatening my brother."

Quite horrified now, the redhead's brother looked incredulously at Kurama, thinking that this time, he'll really end up in the hospital for doing such a thing to the gangster (so he hasn't figured out that they're friends). Instead of attacking, Yuusuke sighed and pulled the piece of cloth down, squeezes the water out of it and while the edge was still dripping, swings it at Kurama's brotheri, "There. How does it feel to be beat up?"

"Eh?" As the drops of water hit his face, reality finally sunk in.

"Your oniisan really has me wrapped around his little finger." 

Face scrunched up, Shuuichi answered, "That sounds like you're a couple."

At this, Yuusuke gagged, "Nothing like that of course."

"Ei, Urameshi!"

The three turned to see this stocky guy pass through the open gates. Yuusuke scratched his head, "Oh, that's my cousin. The reason why I'm here's 'coz he dragged me along. We'll be staying for about three more days, just arrived two hours ago."

The said cousin walked over, confidence oozing. He was a tall, buff guy, with a hairstyle that reminded Shuuichi of a wet mop, the color brown, and gray-blue eyes that shone dangerously. He would have been handsome, if it were not for the scar that run from the top of his right eyebrow down to his cheekbone. When he got close enough, he paused in delight as he saw Yuusuke's companions, "Whoa, cutie. Now I know what you've been up to cuz. Trying to heal your broken heart?" He gave off a loud laugh as the other three cringed. Shuuichi started when he remembered who this was.

"To –" Yuusuke was cut off when his taller relative spoke up, "Hey there, beautiful. Tori here. You are?"

The shorter of the siblings stepped forward, "Shuuichi. What a coincidence, you're here too, Tori-sempai."

There was a slight pause as the older tried to remember this face. _Ah, one of the juniors who compete with us for the gym. _"Eh? Imp."

No one moved for a while. The Reikai Tantei leader moved to drag his dysfunctional cousin back, but was brushed off. Tori spoke again, "Pretty redhead, I don't believe you've answered my question yet. I didn't ask for that imp's name. I asked for yours."

_Is Yuusuke's family a line of bullies?_ Coolly, the half-youko answered, "I believe it was given already."

"Wha – ?" But Yuusuke had already grabbed him in a chokehold. The raven-haired youth patted his teammate and bade farewell, "See you around, get some rest, ok?"

"Hey, hey, Urameshi, let go! What's wrong?"

Still dragging the bigger man, Yuusuke gritted his teeth as he muttered, "Shut up. Let's go."

Pushing the one who held him, Tori dusted himself and snorted, "What's going on with you anyway? I was just having fun."

"The person you were hitting on was a guy."

"I know, so what? Anyone with looks like that would be soooo fun to play with in bed."

For some reason, the half-youkai's blood was boiling. Sure, he had always been short tempered with this cousin, but tonight, his patience seemed to be as short as a dragonfly's length, "Shut. The. F**k. Up!"

"Eh? Was that too vulgar for a baby like you? Sorry, Yuu-chan. Just wanted you to know that a scrumptious piece like that – " A punch flew past and landed squarely on his jaw, "I told you to put a sock in it."

The two exchanged a few more heated blows. A couple of punches, dodges, kicks and a few uppercuts, left them both on the rocky floor. Tori was panting heavily as he looked over his smaller cousin, "Why so protective? Is he taken?"

Thinking of Hiei and his blade, Kurama and his warning, the words came out quite vehemently, "Hell yeah."

            Kurama looked worriedly at the darkness that enveloped the two relatives. After a while, he glanced at his stepbrother and asked, "Those two are in your school?"

            Still not moving, Shuuichi nodded, "Yeah…"

            "A miracle it's still standing."

            Another long pause. Finally, the shorter looked at the other and noticed something, "Hey, aren't you freezing?"

            "Hm? Oh, haven't changed yet… Eh? What's this?"

            A piece of paper was encircled by his fingers. The redhead couldn't remember when he had taken it out. He opened it and a thoughtful smile graced his face, _When did he - ?_ In it was a map to what looked like a small lake, and the unmistakable handwriting of Yuusuke, telling him to meet him there at midnight.

~*~^~*~

            Kurama removed his shoes and leisurely sat down, stretched, and carefully dipped his feet in the water. Surprised that instead of being as cool as the night air, the water was actually quite warm, he folded up his pants up until above his knees and dunked the entire exposed length. Sighing softly, he looked up at the waning moon, its glow that reached some stars. _Should have known that Yuusuke would be late. _He felt kind of silly agreeing to this, when last night, the other had *kissed* him –without– permission. _Tada… I don't know. I trust him now…_

            The redhead twirled the water with his right index finger. The wind suddenly blew, caressing his cheeks, and playing with his hair. When a few locks tickled his nose, he reached up to brush them away. Yuusuke was already a few meters away, and he witnessed this scene with awe. Kurama really never failed to move with careless grace, every movement unthought of, yet always came out fluid like. He shook his head violently, _Don't go there, Yuusuke. Shut your mind up._ But his thoughts seemed bent on staying that way. He still couldn't breathe right, so he stood his ground, watching, observing, devouring every action displayed before him. The half-youkai couldn't believe that he'd never noticed the other this way before…

            The spell was broken when a soft voice sounded, "Why do the star's glimmer disappear when near the moon? It must shine brightly, yet… the moon looks simply bigger from here, completely overcoming the small star." 

            Yuusuke was usually so slow with these things, but his mind began to wander… _I f Keiko was the moon, and Kurama the star… then I never noticed Kurama since I was so in love with Keiko. I was blinded by all her good traits to see others'… Meep! Did I say my thoughts out loud? Does he know I'm here?!_

He took a step backward, only to crush a twig. Immediately, the redhead turned, a startled look crossing his face, but quickly replaced with a soft smile, "Yuusuke, you're late."

            "ah… erm…"

            "Never mind, what's this meeting about?"

            _Baka, think fast. _Yuusuke himself didn't actually know what came over him when he slipped that piece of paper in Kurama's hand. An idea, "Ah… Just wanted to talk… You know, bond or something. I mean Kuwabara and I always sort things out by throwing insults at one another (like Hiei and him), you and Kuwabara have trips to Genkai-obaasan's temple all the time, but the two of us have never stayed long together. Except last night. Er… and I botched it up. And I can't imagine myself sitting down with Hiei or something… _Maybe I should exchange with blows with him?_"

            The redhead winced, "Nope, bad idea." He twirled the water again. The crickets chirped loudly, along with the song of nocturnal birds. Kurama smiled gently and looked at Yusuke, "Trying to get to Hiei's good book by getting into mine?"

            _Bull's-eye. It DOES sound that way._ "Hm… think whatever you want. But really…"

            "I was just joking, Yuu-chan."

            "Urgh. So, you're reduced to name-calling? Hey… never really asked how old you were."

            "Four hundred plus." This was accompanied by a soft shaking of the redhead's body.

            "Kurama! Teasing me again…" Yuusuke feigned being hurt and turned his back on his companion. Kurama, in turn, pretended to be concerned, "Come on, Yuu-chan. I was just kidding. Yuu-chan…"

            "Tell me how old you are first."

            "Fifteen." Yuusuke gagged, then sharply turned to look at the redhead, "Honestly?"

            He half-expected Kurama to laugh, but the latter shook his head, "No, really. I'm fifteen."

            "But… Shuuichi's sixteen!"

            "Yeah…" Kurama shrugged as if that were normal.

            "Then why does he call you 'niisan?"

            The half-youko laughed lightly. Yuusuke couldn't help but smile too. "Oh, he calls me 'niisan coz he said I looked more matured. If you stayed with our family longer, you'll notice that Shuuichi responds to 'Shuu-kun', and I, to 'Shuu-chan'."

            "Heh? But you're a year higher than Kuwabara and me!"

            At this, the redhead's cheeks turned bright red. A realization hit his friend, "So, it was true. That story I read about a 7-yr old kid who was offered to attend college already, but refused and just skipped a few years early. Four, to be exact…"

            Okay, forget strawberry and cherry red. Think blood red. This was the color of Kurama's cheeks right now. Yuusuke acted as if he was concerned, "Hey, you okay? You look like you're fainting soon. Don't! People will blame me for hurting the country's most important treasure!"

"Oh shut up, Yuu-chan."

            "My, my, little, harmless Minamino-chan has learned foul words…"

            Laughing, the half-youko made as if to push Yuusuke, but at the same time, the latter had leaned backwards, so Kurama fell forward. His companion caught him by the shoulders, his red tresses slightly stroking Yuusuke's cheeks. Kurama could smell the musk that was Yuusuke (sweat and dew on grass after rain) , and Yuusuke, Kurama's slightly effeminate scent (like roses mixed with strawberry). The two locked eyes for a while, before the older guy moved and leaned closer to meet the other's lips. Kurama, paralyzed, simply opted to close his eyes. Yuusuke inched slowly, as if afraid that Kurama would break anytime. _So close…_

Abruptly, the redhead's eyes opened and he scrambled backwards, "Yuusuke, I need to go back."

            _Agh._ The disappointment ate away slowly at Yuusuke, then horror struck him. _Agh!! Almost did it again! You were supposed to –_ "Ah.. here, let me help you up."

            The redhead groggily stood, then bent to pick up his discarded shoes. Raizen's descendant couldn't help but stare at the youko's smooth, exposed legs, shimmering with the few drops of water clinging on them. Stuttering, he blurted out the only thing that lodged in his mind, "Um… I hope it will be sunny tomorrow."

            Surprised, the redhead looked up from putting on his shoes, then smiled, "Me too. Thanks for inviting me here, Yuusuke, take care!"

            With that, he ran towards their resthouse.

* * *

What do you think now? ^_^

White Part 2 coming our in a few days… (Hopefully)

Please Review!


	4. White Part 2

AFTER A WHILE 

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH, nope….

Summary: Yusuke and Keiko broke up, Kurama comes into the picture, Hiei also comes in to put some color to the plot, hm.. who else? Oh, also Yomi! What you think? Will this end YuuKu or HieKu? Hm... maybe YuuHie, or YoKu? :) Readers beware, you're in for a scare!

Scribbles: Hm… that was fast…  Oh yeah, reposted the 3rd chap, made a lot of boo-boos…. Urgh… but the story's the same, just needed to change certain mistakes… ^_^ Oh yeah, if you forgot, Kurama's younger than the others, ok? Now, if only I could remember it myself… =p

Names to thank:

**Clow Angel** – This is for you… HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!! *throws a birthday present* Hope you enjoy, made the deadline! ^_^

**Prplpenguin56** – Urgh… I think surprises are inevitable – shocking as they will be fluffy @.@

**Starflower Sakura **– Will take a long time to happen, but maybe it WILL happen. Murphy's Law – If something should happen, it will. Or something like that =P

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy **– Yum! Do you know that candy, 'skittles'? Love it! ^_^ 

**Kittengrl39 **– Yike! Sori 4 u… L and thanks for the compliments. I think their relationship will become quite complicated… ^_^ Pokemon? Really? ^_^ Do I get to kill pikachu? =P juz kidding… ^_^

Hope you enjoy this second installment of 'White'! ^_^

_There is nothing sadder_

_than seeing rain pelt_

_the sand castle you thought_

_no wave could reach._

_Randomly_

_the saltless waters chip_

_away the fragile walls_

_you carved with the patience_

_of bare hands._

_The tower you thought would last _

_crumbles at the rain's_

_slightest touch._

_And you wonder_

_Why walls and towers will not stand_

_without the chemistry of sand,_

_moisture, hand._

_If only the raindrops_

_were stones from the sky,_

_Then you would understand_

_this dereliction – _

_But they are soft,_

_transparent as your_

_tears._

_      ~**Rain watching**, Neal Imperial~._

(that was long…)

Chapter 4. White (Part 2) 

Growling roughly, Hiei headed back to his quarters, quite exhausted. The meeting, which he was quite glad to have missed because of the 'Kurama – Yuusuke' incident (damn that Yuusuke!), had actually been extended. Not just for a few hours, but for a few DAYS. Hiei had successfully intimidated the more minor and weak officials to go their way, only to be surprised the next day that they were already opposing their propositions. Somehow, that damn bastard managed to turn their heads again and smooth-talked them over to Gandara's side. So they had to argue again and have endless debates, in which our side was losing. Even Mukuro, who was usually cool during such meetings, lost her temper! The 'murder' in her eyes was never as prominent as they were this morning. Enki was also obviously pissed as well. Incredibly pissed. If it were not only for his wife, who restrained him at the moment…

But there was nothing we could do – the majority was on Yomi's side.

_That goat's really good at brainwashing… _Unintentionally, the koorime's mind flashed a picture of Kurama. He shook his head. _Only too good._

This was one of the delicate topics he has never cleared with Kurama. Why he still sided with the 6-eared youkai, he never found out. If their conversation somehow led to that issue, they'd end up not talking for a week, the worst being cut off from each other's mental links… The fire demon gave off another angry sigh. _I wonder how that stupid fox is. Haven't seen him for a full day…_

Resolve firm, although tired as hell, he took his katana and headed back to Ningenkai.

            He arrived just in front of the Hatanaka residence, and sensed the stillness of the entire house. Hiei immediately headed towards the fox's window and found it unlocked. Not knowing whether to be annoyed or pleased, he settled for the thought, _That stupid kitsune… Someone could have entered and stolen everything in your house…_

The koorime didn't even take one minute to discover what he was looking for. It was placed neatly on the desk, a note for him that said:

                        _Hey, the whole family's at the resthouse. Will be staying there for a week. _

_Drop by to visit, ok? Will miss you terribly ^_~,_

_                        ~Kurama~_

Hiei snorted, trying to suppress the weird fluttering in his stomach. He knew that the last line was just a joke, or the usual teasing Kurama throws his way just to get a reaction, no matter how small. So why was his stomach doing flip-flops? Dismissing them quite vehemently, he told himself, _I'm just hungry._

            Almost as rapidly, his runaway subconscious bit back, _Hungry for what? Or should I say, for whom?_

            SHUT UP.

            Standing quite rigidly atop Kurama's carpet, his eyes traveled to the redhead's bed. Immediately, he gave a low growl. In a flash, he was gone.

~*~^~*~

            _Just as he feared, the darkness was closing in again. Its dark tendrils, grouped in two, stretched to make him its own. They moved over his already scratched skin, harshly adding to the present patterns, slowly making their way down… He tried to struggle, as he did so, one of the clump of claws clamped down on his thin wrists. The cold clasp kept him down. He couldn't pull away because a heavy weight immobilized him His breaths came in short gasps. He wanted to scream, but a sharp slap stopped him, then a moist object covered his mouth. And then he felt it – that pain far beyond anything he had felt before._

            He willed himself to black out.

~*~^~*~

            Kurama looked up from his gardening. Tori was picking on his brother again, like he had been yesterday. The half-youko debated on whether he should reprimand the big guy – for the nth time – or not. He was thinking of how much his brother would hate it if he stepped in. Being the older, he felt that he had to be the one protecting the redhead, never mind his being the shorter of the two. Before he could come to a decision, however, the noise stopped. The half-youko heaved a sigh. He got up slowly, finally done with this task, and wobbled carefully towards the kitchen door. There was a lot more to be done. He winced painfully as he half-dragged his foot. Tori suddenly appeared, aiding him with his strong arms, "Hey, what happened to your leg?"

Quite touched by the bully's concern, he replied, "Foot actually. Bumped it into something sharp."

"And you're still walking around? You should have more fats on your leg (although I like it how it is already) so you'll have a cushion. Or build more muscles like mine."

Shuuichi suddenly burst into the scene and declared, "He's just trying to hit on you, 'niisan. Don't believe his good-guy a act for one sec."

The younger of the two gave a reassuring smile, Don't worry. I don't buy it at all A wink. "Tori, could you stop picking on Shuuichi?"

"Eh? But I'm not picking on you."

"He meant me, dumbass."

"Argh. Between the two of us, who's the dumbass? Whoever had that idea to name you both Shuuichi?"

Hatanaka just rolled his eyes, "'niisan, need help preparing dinner?"

"No thanks. Just relax a bit. " Translation: Bear with Tori for a little more while. "And Tori, leave my brother alone."

A chance, and Yuusuke's cousin jumped it, "I promise."

I sense a but coming.

"But, you have to promise to go with me to the town fair. It's just about thirty minutes ride from here. Today's our last day here, so I want to spend quality time together with you before I'll never see you again."

Shuuichi snorted, You just want to lay my brother.

Kurama, not taking the bait, busily responded, "I'll see, okay?"

Not quite satisfied with the answer, but couldn't do anything else, Tori proceeded to the living room and turned on the TV. Shuuichi was trying his best to serve iced tea (laced with sleeping powder *where'd he get it? *) to the bully. In the background, Kurama was chopping up vegetables, mind wandering to his fellow Reikai Tantei. Already, they were leaving at around 2 am, but he hasn't seen Yuusuke at all since the lake. Only his cousin popped up yesterday, told him that Yuusuke was nowhere to be found (never mind him, notice me). The whole day was hell, since the buff guy kept disturbing him from his reading, picking on Shuuichi, or simply being destructive. Good thing his father was out with a client, his mother, on the way to the market, or else… Hm… actually, it would have been quite interesting to see how they'd deal with delinquents. Inevitably, Kurama's thoughts strayed to Yuusuke, Where is he?

The soup was coming pretty well, the flames already turned off, the dessert, well and good, the main course, infallible. Only the family members were needed. Kurama looked at the wall clock. It read 4:45 p.m. As he finished arranging the table, he saw that Tori was heavily asleep on the couch, his brother, merrily drawing stuff on his face with markers. The redhead squinted to make sure. Yup, they're permanent markers, all right. He couldn't stop a smirk from escaping his lips. A voice sounded from his back, "What's so funny?"

            Startled, the redhead drove a kick backwards.

            "Woah! Stop, It's only me!"

            Yuusuke adeptly brushed off Kurama's kick. A punch soon followed, but he caught it, flung the arm outwards while still holding on to the fist, twirled the redhead until his arm rested across the other's throat, effectively trapping him. He grinned, "Why so worked up?"

            Ack. Kurama struggled as pain shot up from his injured foot. No matter how hard he tried to remain standing, his leg gave way, and he would have choked against Yuusuke's arm, or heavily fell, if it weren't for the other's support. "Hey, you okay?"

            "Sorry, I'm not accustomed to you surprising me at my back… Kuwabara committed the same mistake, and he ended with an almost broken arm…"

            The raven-haired youth let go and winced at the other's words, Broke an arm because he was surprised. Geez, scary… "Actually, I was asking about your foot."

            "Oh, large book fell on it."

            By this time, Shuuichi had sauntered over to inspect the food (he just missed the action scene), "Hm? 'niisan, I thought you bumped it somewhere…"

            Swatting his older brother's hand away from the cake, he absentmindedly replied, "Ah, yeah. Bumped it on the falling book."

            "Ok. Just one bite, please?"

            "Wait for Kazuya-tousan and 'kaasan."

            "You're still calling 'tousan 'Kazuya-tousan'. He won't like that…"

            "Just keep forgetting…"

            Yuusuke had just checked on his cousin and gave a thumbs-up at Shuuichi. The latter asked, "Hey, watcha doing here? Picking up your wasted, pathetic excuse for a cousin?"

            "Nope, here to pick up your brother to go to the fair."

            Kurama looked surprised, "Hm? But I haven't asked permission from – "

            Before he could protest any further, Shuuichi had removed his apron, grabbed his jacket from the rack and placed it on Yuusuke's arm, "You deserve some enjoyment, 'niisan. You've been slaving away all day. I'll tell our dear parents."

            When the two headed out, Shuuichi shouted out, "Don't you dare do ANYTHING suspicious, Urameshi!"

            For an island that's so small you could walk from end to end in about 2 hours, the fair was quite big. It was 30 minutes from where the Hatanakas were staying, and you had to ride a bus to get here. The way was downhill, quite bumpy, and boring. Nothing much happened on the way. Tired from all the chores, the redhead had just fallen asleep on Yuusuke's shoulder, and when he woke up, he found out that the older guy had a stiff neck from trying to stay still. When he tried apologizing, Raizen's descendant just shrugged it off and pulled the taller into the numerous stalls inside.

            "Yeah! Hit there! And there! And there!"

            Yuusuke was expertly throwing baseballs at bottle pyramids, successfully toppling all three. The guy manning the booth looked awestruck, "Wow. You're great! Would you like a prize now, or just get tickets, save them up, to get a bigger prize at the redemption booth?"

            "Hm… Save them up!"

            Kurama looked amusedly at Yuusuke's childishness. Inwardly, he wished he could be like that… but he had to live up to this mask of the perfect student, and son. He jumped lightly when his friend approached, and dragged him to the roller coaster, "First to scream loses, ok?"

            A serene smile, "I never scream."

            "We'll see. Loser buys ice cream."

            A few minutes later, Yuusuke bought the both of them ice cream.

            For the first time in his life, Kurama felt like he was free. Inspite of his injured foot, he was kind of running around too, discovering every inch of the carnival, playing every game possible, laughing every moment. I wish… times like these could last.

            He didn't know that his wish would almost come true.

            Yuusuke noticed the dark clouds looming. He gazed at the redhead's smiling face. I wish… that smile would stay forever on his face. But, we have to go home… "Kurama! Let's go to the redemption booth! Rain's gonna fall, hard."

            For a while, the grin faltered, but was quickly covered up, "Okay."

            They both headed out to the redemption center and found out that they had enough tickets for a REALLY huge Cookie Monster ™, and a few bars of chocolate and sticks of lollipop. The stuffed toy ended up with the redhead, since Yuusuke didn't really want to bring around a large stuffed toy, and the latter took all the candy, since Kurama doesn't eat candy, except on special occasions. The rain started to pour strongly as they boarded the bus. Looking worried, Kurama put aside the stuffed toy and inspected his bandaged foot. Good, it didn't get wet.

            "Anything wrong?"

            "It's nothing. It's just that the wound shouldn't get wet."

            "Oh."

            It was getting quite cold, so Yuusuke handed him his jacket. One by one, the passengers of the bus got off, until only the two of them were left. The last stop was the station near where Yuusuke's cousin's house was, which in turn, was close to the Hatanaka resthouse. They rode in silence for a while. Seeking more warmth, Kurama grasped the large Cookie Monster ™, and drew it close. Sensing the slight shivers passing through his friend, Yuusuke drew him closer and hugged him. The redhead stiffened for a while before surrendering to the temperate sensation. Slowly, his eyelids started to get heavy.

            "Hey, what's wrong with the bus?"

            Kurama woke up, still within Yuusuke's embrace as he looked at his friend groggily, "Yuusuke? Where are we?"

            "Apparently, we're stuck. The water level's high, the bus can't pass through without harming the engine."

            Suddenly regaining full consciousness, he sat up, "Really? How far are we from…"

            "Around thirty minutes. But we can't possibly walk out, the rain's still pretty strong. Since this is downhill, we may get swept away by the current. And your wound shouldn't get wet."

            "Ok." Kurama looked worriedly at his watch. It read 9:10. Kazuya-tousan will be worried…

            Yuusuke could see the troubled look. Feeling guilty, he reached for his friend's hand and rubbed it reassuringly. The redhead smiled gently, "It's okay."

            It was already past 11, but the bus still couldn't move. The water was still too high, about knee-deep, and the bus couldn't risk crossing, the engine might be clogged with water and stop in the middle of it all. To pass time, Yuusuke produced a deck of cards and they played a few rounds of poker, black jack, mahjong, and any possible card game. After a while, it got boring, so they set a bet. Whoever lost had to answer a question, no matter how personal it was.

            "Question: Are you over Keiko yet?" "No. Heart still hurts."

            "Question: Have you ever taken drugs?" "Hm… Yeah, unintentionally though. Thought it was just a stick of cigarette. Next thing I knew, I was flying in the sky. Resolved to never smoke."

            "Have you ever done anything naughty as a human?" "Yeah, a lot of times." "Like?" "Only one question at a time, right?" "Argh."

            "Hm… what else? Have you ever kissed a guy? You know, kiss as in…" "Yeah, I know what you mean." "So?" "Yeah. Was just a little bit curious." "You've got a weird sense of curiosity." "I'm a teenager. We're supposed to go through phases, right?" A light laugh. Both glanced at the driver. He was asleep.

            "Did you ever have a crush on Botan? Or Yukina for that matter?" "Eh? Why do I always lose?" "It's luck. Now answer the question." "Hm…  Nope. But had a crush on Shizuru." "Eh?" "I like strong-willed people. And I never had a protective elder sister, you know?" Snicker.

            "Yeah! I won!"

            Yuusuke paused, wondering if he should ask it. Kurama looked at him quite curiously. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "When were you and Hiei a couple? You know, when's you're anniversary?"

            Obviously taken aback, Kurama protested, "That's a loaded question. Fallacy!"

            "I don't know anything about fallacies, so just answer the question."

            "But Hiei and I were never a couple. I mean, we're not romantically involved."

"EH?! So you mean you and Hiei are not together?!"

            "Whoever or whatever gave you that idea?"

            Yuusuke paused, stumped. The redhead proceeded to stare at him, his brows frowning together. Stuttering, the older replied, "But you two are always together! You don't exchange words, but you understand each other…"

            "Yeah, we're kind of close. But not to the point of –"

            "Hiei's possessiveness! He looks like he'll kill anyone who comes as close as one meter near you!"

            "Really?"

            "Hell yes!"

            The half-youko paused for a while. His whole face was in a cloud when he said, "He was just being protective, not possessive."

            "But – "

            "Look, we're really not a couple. I assure you…"

            Yuusuke couldn't understand the extreme relief he felt from those words. He looked outside the window and noticed that the strong rain had become a light drizzle. He grabbed Kurama's wrist and saw that it was almost 2 am. "We should start moving."

            Kurama followed his gaze, "How?"

            "Here." Yuusuke removed his boots and fitted them on the redhead. He walked towards the bus exit, Kurama in tow. Slowly going down the bus stairs, Yuusuke landed into the water that reached up until two inches below his knees. He unbuttoned his jacket, beckoned Kurama to the last step, and draped it on the half-youko's shoulders, then head. Kurama protested, "Yuusuke, you'll get sick!"

            "Nope, I wont. Can't risk having your wound irritated."

            He turned and proceeded to coax Kurama to allow him to be piggybacked. After a few minutes, the redhead was persuaded, and he clasped Yuusuke's neck by his arms, the latter's jacket still covering him, boots protecting his legs, strong hands supporting his legs. In front of the black-haired youth's chest was the blue stuffed toy, also held by the redhead's arms. Yuusuke waded into the water carefully, afraid of having his friend's injured foot submerged in water. Slowly, the water kind of receded, until it was only around the 18-yr old's ankle. He sensed that Kurama wanted to tell him something, from all the squirming he did on his back. "Yeah?"

            "Uhm… Yuusuke, not to be a whiner, but…"

            "Don't worry, you already have my boots and jacket. You're riding my back. My impression of you won't get any worse."

            With the silence that followed, Yuusuke knew that Kurama didn't get that he was just joking, "Hey, I was just kidding. Really."

            "Ur… Right."

            "Well?"

            "Um.. Can you put me down now? I can walk by myself already. Your boots will protect me."

            "Hm? Why? You'll still wobble, then fall, then get wet."

            "Uhm… coz it hurts down there."

            "Hm? Where, your foot?"

            "No! A bit higher… Down there!" Kurama sounded like he was whining, "You're holding me too tightly against you. You're squashing me."

            It took a while for Yuusuke to finally get what the redhead was complaining about, and he laughed out loud when he did, "Oh, that." 

(*For those who still don't get it… It's that THING down there. Don't know if this is accurate though. Sorry, leika does not have that thing to verify the correctness of this accusation. Am I being too vulgar? Sorry ~_~;;*)

He spotted a high bench, placed Kurama there, then promptly picked him up again – lover's carry style. The stuffed toy was cradled against his chest. The half-youko sputtered indignantly, "Yuusuke! I'm not some invalid – "

"You are and invalid."

"- all right, but I can still walk. Down, Yuusuke."

"I'm not a dog."

"You seem like one who just picked up a bone, and carried it off to bury it."

Yuusuke looked kind of serious, "Basing on your body structure, you ARE like one big bone. I'm not off to bury you, in fact I'm preventing your foot from being cut off and be buried. I'm just worried, can't you see that?"

The redhead shut up. The two proceeded to stare into each other's eyes, like children having a contest on who blinks first. Finally, Kurama turned his head and saw the roof of their house, "We're here."

Yuusuke noticed that the land was relatively dry already, then looked at his wrinkled feet. Kurama removed the boots slowly, then helped Yuusuke get into them. He also took off the jacket, and handed it quite shyly to his friend. The older aided him to the front door, where they both stopped. Hugging Cookie Monster ™ like it was a shield, Kurama stared at the ground and softly said, "Thank you. For everything. It was a fun day. I hope you have a safe…"

His voice trailed off when he saw how intently Yuusuke was staring at him. The younger stepped back a bit, only to hit a wall.  Yuusuke walked even closer, his left hand stretched out to the wall beside Kurama, seemingly trapping him. Leisurely, their faces came closer, their breaths on each other's faces. The redhead's eyes were blinking rapidly, deciding whether to close his eyes or keep them open. Just a few more millimeters. Their faces were near. A little more, and a tiny bell reverberated in the house. It sounded like a doorbell. Kurama realized that the older guy had just pressed the doorbell near his ear. Looking quite disappointed, he slipped to his left, where he was free of Yuusuke's arm, then waved goodbye before the front door opened, "Thanks again. Be careful, ok?"

Yuusuke opened his mouth to speak, but his breath seemed to be caught in his throat. Hatanaka Kazuya stepped out, and took one look at his son's friend. Raizen's descendant thought he'd be reprimanded, but instead, the father spoke up, "Heard about the flood near the fair. Glad you made it back. Thanks for bringing him home safely."

Nodding wordlessly, he left.

            Neither Kurama, nor Yuusuke noticed that Hiei had been watching them from the tree just directly across. The koorime flitted away quickly, leaving no trace of his existence.

* * *

Yeah, finished it! ^_^ The second to the last scene was inspired by My Sassy Girl. It's a good movie, watch it! ^_^ So, what do you think now? Is it still interesting, or am I becoming too vulgar?

Chapter 5 coming out in a few years… Too long? Ok, make that in five months… =p

Just kidding. Will update as soon as schoolwork allows…^_^

Please Review!

**Chapter 5, Scorch** Preview:

            "Kurama, will you accompany me to see Keiko and his boyfriend? I can't go alone…"

            "Um….  Let me think about it. Give me a long time." 

            "Keiko, was that Urameshi's new girlfriend? They really seemed close. Extremely close."

            "That's ridiculous Jun, Minamino's a guy." But somehow, Keiko had this nagging feeling.

            "What's wrong with you, Hiei? You've been having mini-tantrums around me. When you look at me, you either sulk or growl. Do you have a problem being around me?"

            "No, it's just that I never thought you'd enjoy playing as a whore. There's Yomi, now you're giving yourself to Yuusuke. And worst of all, to your – "

            A loud, resounding smack on the cheek stopped him.

            "Get out!"

Hmm… quite a dramatic chapter, the next one…

Once again, please review! ^_^


	5. Scorch

AFTER A WHILE 

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH, nope….

Scribbles: Got finals this week… too tired to study @.@ The pair in this chapter will be… *drumroll please* here it is, the couple in this chappie is… -cough- -cough- need to –cough- get a glass –cough- -cough- of –cough- -cough- water! (leaves)

Warning: This chappie's full of cursing and um… a citrusy scene… kinda mild… @.@… erm, just skip it if you don't feel comfortable.

This is a fast-paced chapter, and a long one at that. Fasten your seat belts, everyone! Enjoy the ride!

_"I love you"_

_Is all you want me to say._

_You can see it in my eyes_

_                  can feel it in the trembling_

_                        of my breath_

_                  But I will not say it_

_                  I cannot say it._

_Even if every night I whisper_

_                                    the words_

_To my pillow, to the wind,_

_To the stars…_

_                  ~Can't Say I Love You, my muse_

Chapter 5. Scorch 

"You keep giving me stuff and do things for me. You go far out of your way to pick me up and bring me home. I don't know what to think of all these." Kurama paused and weighed his words carefully. Yuusuke hung on. Finally, his friend spoke up, "What are you up to, Yuusuke?"

That made Yuusuke stop and think. _Haven't really thought about it. I guess… I just do these things. They come natural to me. At least with YOU. It feels as if I've been doing these things way before. As if… As if I've always been beside you. _He didn't speak these thoughts out. Instead, he gave a reply that was something akin to his musings, "There's no way to explain it. I can't find any reason, I just…"

The older of the two heaved, "It's just as if this is what I'm supposed to do. Or what I usually do. It's like I've been doing it a million years already."

The half-youko shifted his weight to his other foot, then leaned on his right arm at the window sill. He looked out. The sun was setting peacefully, "If you're looking for a Keiko in me, forget it."

Startled, Yuusuke sat up straight on Kurama's bed. Nervously, he transferred the iced tea he held to his left hand, then looked straight ahead, to the door of the redhead's bathroom. He spoke slowly, "No, nothing like that."

He sounded quite unsure, but this uncertainty was made up by a sentence, "I don't do these things for Keiko. Usually, she'd have to beat the crap out of me before I'd act all gentlemanly."

"Oh…" Inevitably, flashes of those certain instances when he and his friend almost kissed crossed his mind. He winced, "We've…"

Yuusuke looked at his friend, straining for the next words. The latter moved away from the window to his door, where a light switch was. He turned it on, then turned to look at the other's form. He rested his back on the cold wood, and stretched his head backwards to rest his head on the wall. Staring at the ceiling, he continued, "We've been getting pretty close lately…"

Raizen's descendant took a sip from his glass. Swallowing, he said, "Yeah, I've noticed."

A sigh. "Way too close for my own tastes… You know what I mean?"

Yuusuke also replayed those images in his head and felt a pang of regret. _Regret towards what? I'd rather not dwell on it._ "Sorry. I… really have no excuse for them."

_So we're thinking the same things…_ Kurama just nodded. It was an awkward pause as each stared into whatever their eyes were on at the moment. A few minutes ticked by.

Sighing, the half-youko moved to put his iced tea on the table by his bed. Rubbing his hands together, he spoke, "Yuusuke, I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but… I just wish… we'd go back to how we were. Keep the distance between us… I mean, not really distanced, but… you know?"

"Yeah, I know…." Looking quite discouraged, he added, "I'll try."

His mind replayed the incidents of this afternoon in his head.

_Yuusuke passed through the kitchen door, just as Hatanaka Kazuya entered the kitchen. Instead of a hostile greeting, Kazuya smiled, "Yuusuke."_

_            "Kazuya- san…"_

_                        "Here to see my son again?" The older of the two opened the fridge and took out frozen sandwiches. He took the pile and placed them in the microwave, pressed a few buttons, then closed the door. He also brought out two cans of Budweiser from the fridge, and tossed one to Yuusuke. They both opened their cans and took a few gulps. Observing Yuusuke from beneath his glasses, Kazuya managed to unnerve the young man. None of them spoke. Yuusuke thought better than to try and leave right now._

_            The beeping sound of the microwave broke that long pause. Kurama's stepfather got the dish out and offered Yuusuke some. The latter declined. Kazuya selected a sandwich, and took a big bite. After a while, he spoke up, "Delicious. Shuu-chan made this."_

_It took a while for Yuusuke to register that 'Shuu-chan' meant Kurama. His stomach slightly grumbled from the smell. He reached for a sandwich, taking the one on top. He gobbled it up fast. Kazuya was watching him again. He sensed that the older man wanted to ask something. When he was about to ask permission to go up the redhead's room already, the other spoke, "Yuusuke, answer me honestly. Are you courting my son?"_

_Yuusuke did a double take. Not knowing what to say, the question was left unanswered. Kazuya nodded, as if he got a reply, "I wouldn't mind. You're not really my type of… partner for him, but… You will be able to protect him, right? Treat him well all the time. If he says 'yes', congratulations. If he declines, respect his decision. Are we clear on this?"_

_Not knowing what to say, and still reeling from shock, he could only manage a nod. The redhead's stepfather smiled and seemed to relax. From his position, the half-youkai saw the topic of their conversation, a frown between his brows, "Kazuya – tousan?"_

_The one called turned and said, "Told you to just call me ' tousan…"_

_Kurama started, "Ah…hai, gomen, ' tousan…"_

_Later, when the two youths were climbing the stairs, the redhead reprimanded his friend, "Why did you say yes to 'tousan?"_

_"I didn't!"_

That was perhaps what started this conversation.

            Later, the two could be found eating rice balls on Kurama's bed. Yuusuke sat a meter away from the redhead, legs dangling on the side, to the floor, while the other one had his legs curled by his right side, under him. Trading friendly insults, with Cookie Monster ™ as the audience, and Yuusuke on the losing side, they were laughing their heads off. At one point in their bantering, the older flicked his riceball at the other, who caught it easily. He growled, but noticed a grain of rice on the other's left ear lobe, "Hey, you missed a grain."

            The redhead tilted his head to the right in question. Yuusuke laughed, "It's on your left ear. Here, let me get it for you."

            He leaned forward, closed the gap in between them to reach it.

            Something may have possessed Yuusuke to do it, but possessed or not, he did it anyway. Instead of using his hand, his mouth found its way the lobe. Teeth on the sensitive cartilage, he sucked and swallowed the grain of rice. Kurama gasped at the sensation. Yuusuke moved his left hand to pull the redhead closer, his fingers closed in on the other's bony shoulder, his right hand supporting his leaning body. Fighting imbalance, the redhead's hands found their way to his friend's chest, palms flat against those defined muscles. The half-youkai's mind reeled from the heat emanating from those hands. He gently bit the side of the ear, then suckled gently, creating a rhythm of sucks and nibbles. His hand traveled from the other's shoulder to the nape of the redhead's neck. There, he caressed the smooth skin, those few locks of hair that slid in between his fingers, his thumb, slowly tracing circles. Stiffening, Kurama grasped his friend's shirt and closed his eyes. He trembled lightly from the strokes. Mouth still clamped on ear, Yuusuke slid closer, closer to a more comfortable position. No longer needing the support of his right arm, he let it travel to the small of Kurama's back, sliding his fingers on the skin under the pants' band. Pausing his nibbles, he flicked his tongue to trace the ear's shape. The redhead gasped, leaning closer, as if dizzied by what he was experiencing. But like a wake up call, he felt a distant flare of fire ki, and he immediately pushed away, standing up to get rid of the hands that imprisoned him. Face flushed, he hurried to the windowsill to open it.  Taking in fast gulps of air, he slowly relaxed, breathing becoming even.

            Meanwhile, Yuusuke was also shocked from his own actions. His body still in the act of leaning forward, he righted himself then looked at his hands. _Damn._ He was feeling that insistent pull below. _Dammit, damnit, damn it. _To him, it sounded like an anthem. Suddenly, screeching through his thoughts, he felt Hiei's ki and he turned towards the window.

            "Hn."

            Stepping down from the sill and into the room, Hiei eyed him immediately. Quite angrily, he took his sword, still in its sheath, and growled, "What's he doing here?"

            Kurama answered, "He… came to apologize."

            Hiei didn't need to see the redhead to know that he was lying. And he wasn't unaware of what had just happened either. He had perfectly good eyesight. Disgusted, he retorted, "My, how quick we are to forgive, Kurama."

            The half-youko paid the sarcasm no heed, "Are you hungry? Let me get something for you."

            As he strode towards the door and passed near Yuusuke, he spoke, "Yuusuke, it's almost eight. You need to pick some things up for your mom at the grocery store right? You might not make it."

            "Right." Taking this opportunity to escape, Raizen's descendant stood, and not even attempting a farewell at Hiei, followed Kurama out the room.

            "Tell me what happened in the meeting."

            Not even looking at the redhead, he replied, "Nothing to tell. As usual, that goat of a Yomi cheated us out." He resumed polishing his sword.

            Sensing something wrong, Kurama held his tongue. His eyes traveled to the table, where Hiei's food lay. The koorime had vehemently refused to eat it when it was brought in, so the redhead left it on the table. It was a moment of long, angry silence. The fire demon peered, from the corner of his eye, at the redhead. The latter was intent on staring at the floor, one hand ruffling Cookie Monster ™'s fur. Hiei spoke again, quite blandly at that, "That Yomi is really such a bastard. He takes advantage of everything and anyone he gets his reach on. I wonder why anyone would stick with him."

            Tightening his pull on the stuffed toy's hair, the other fist, clenching, the other opted to hold his tongue. He passed this mood off as a result of the failed meeting. After letting it out, he would soon return to that quiet, 'hn'ing Hiei.

            But Hiei was far from finished. He continued, "I wonder what he does to call others to him. Wealth, power? What?"

            Chewing on his lips now, the half-youko's nails dug in deeper. Brutally, his friend turned to face him, "What do you get from him, kitsune? It can't be protection. Maybe it's really wealth. Or perhaps…" a sneer, "Sex? It's what you're after, isn't it?"

            Patience stretched to the limit, the redhead snapped, "What's wrong with you? You've been trying to provoke me since you got here."

            "It's your head that has something wrong with it. Or perhaps it's just that you follow all your urges strongly."

            "Right now, my mind's urging me to kill you."

            Silence. Not waiting for it to stretch longer, Kurama angrily strode towards his cabinet, took his clothes off and changed into his sleeping ones. Then he lay quietly in bed, ignoring the seething youkai. Moments later, he heard his window closing.

~*~^~*~

            _And again, the darkness was closing in. Its long, clawed tendrils stretched to make him its own. They moved over his bruised skin, harshly adding to the present patterns, slowly making their way down… He tried to struggle, as he did so, one of the clump of claws clamped down on his thin wrists. The cold clasp kept him down. He couldn't pull away because a heavy weight immobilized him, pinned him down His breaths turned into soft sobs. He gave a muted plea; he wanted to scream, but a sharp slap stopped him, then a moist object covered his mouth, claiming him. And then, it was that again – that pain far beyond anything he had felt before._

            Sadly, he didn't black out..

~*~^~*~

            The redhead woke up from the phone's ringing. Two days had passed since his fight with Hiei, and still, he felt drained. Lying on his bed, he listened to the ringing, contemplating whether to get up or not. He hadn't heard from Yuusuke yet since… His mind wondered why these kinds of things were happening to them now. Why Yuusuke couldn't seem to keep his hands to himself lately. The ringing stopped. Kurama looked at the communication apparatus, then thought of Hiei. What had gotten into him lately? He still hasn't come back… Does he still feel sour from our light banter?

            The phone started ringing again. Pushing himself up, he managed to grab the phone's handle, "Moshi moshi. Hatanaka residence, may I – "

"Kurama, it's me."

He almost dropped the thing, "Yuusuke."

"Listen, I'm really so –"

"Don't. Let's just forget it happened, okay?"

From the other side, Yuusuke doubted he could forget the feelings he had at that moment. And that one, sensual gasp he had managed to elicit from the redhead. Deciding not to beat around the bush, he asked, "Hey, will you be busy next Saturday? Will you accompany me to see Keiko and her boyfriend? She invited me for lunch and maybe to a movie after so she can formally introduce me to… I can't go alone… Please?"

            "Why not Kuwabara? Or maybe even your crush, Shizuru?"

"Can you imagine Kuwabara being civil? It might give the wrong impression to her boyfriend."

It was always 'her boyfriend', not 'Jun'. "And Shizuru?"

Yuusuke shook his head as if the other could see it, "She'll end up goading me into kidnapping Keiko and running away with her."

Not sure if he should see this friend anymore, it took a long time for him to give a reply, "Um….  Let me think about it. Give me a long time. The whole week to think, perhaps." 

            Knowing not to push, the other answered, "Okay, I'll wait for your decision."

~*~^~*~

// // - Youko Kurama's thoughts

:: :: - Shuuichi's thoughts

            Thursday. He had to give his reply soon. Kurama really didn't know what it was that prevented him from giving an immediate 'yes' to Yuusuke. After all, they were friends – friends helped each other out, right? Yuusuke needed him, So why can't I? It's not that something will happen again, since we won't be alone… But… If I go, will it give Yuusuke a wrong impression?

            Kurama put his pencil down. He looked disdainfully at his neglected homework. He rested his head on his arms, as he thought of his senseless dilemma. It's not that Yuusuke's in love with you or anything… That's why he needs you to be with Keiko, so he can put on a façade when he meets her boyfriend. So he'll have someone to keep him sane when inside he's in a jealous rage.

            //Kicking yourself over him?//

            Shuuichi, who had gotten used to his youko consciousness popping up randomly, merely sighed a reply, ::I'm not really *kicking* myself over him::

            What felt like a derisive snort passed through the teen's head //Close enough though. You're letting him occupy your thoughts too much. It's getting crowded in here, what with all the 'Yuusuke' and 'Yuu-chan' floating. Perhaps you're - //

            ::Iya!::

            //Hmm… Quite defensive, aren't we? I was merely giving you a wake up call. You are HUMAN, after all, or at least partly. Ningen don't seem to know what the want until it's too late too attain it. Or unless someone blatantly tells them so//

            ::… I know… but…::

            //And you know that that fire demon won't accept your newfound interest err… **concern**, for Raizen's 'kid'. He's still waiting, you know. Make up your mind//

            Quite startled, the 'Shuuichi' part tried to cover up quickly, ::I know…:: 

            If Youko Kurama only had tangible eyebrows, he would have raised one. //You forgot. Totally//

            ::It slipped my mind:: But they both felt the guilt.

            //Well then, you better start thinking about it. Although there's no deadline… showering attention on Yuusuke will only give Hiei the wrong idea//

            no reply.

            Kurama roused from his contemplating stupor. He pushed himself from the table, but continued to stare at the rumpled cloth of his sleeves. Slowly, his gaze turned to the big, blue, stuffed toy on his bed. Before any coherent notion entered his mind, the youko suddenly broke in, //He's here. Why don't you seek his opinion?//

            The redhead turned to look outside his window. The koorime had just flitted on the branch of the tree outside and proceeded to enter through his usual entrance. Kurama gave a tentative smile, "Hie – "

            "Hn."

            To cover the awkward moment, the half-youko turned his attention back to his homework. Pretending to scribble on the pages, he actually just stared at the lines until they became blurry and his eyes, unfocused. They were usually just this way, the teen doing homework, Hiei patiently watching. This time though, something was different. Something had changed.  Knowing he couldn't fool anyone longer, Kurama decided to seek his friend's opinion on his dilemma. "Hiei, I need your help."

            Looking up, he saw that the short youkai was just sitting on the sill, unmoving, eyes out glaring the sun. Taking this as a 'yes, I'll listen to your problem', he continued, "I think… you've noticed that Yuusuke and I have been getting pretty close lately – "

            Quite an angry snort.

            "- And about five days ago, he called to ask me to accompany him to see Keiko with her boyfriend. You know, like a sheath for his madness…"

            The half-human swore he heard the other mutter something close to, 'Perhaps make you a sheath for something else'.

            "It's seems like a simple request, really, but… I'm not too sure if I should go. I mean, I really feel awkward around him – "

            "Oh, so awkward's what you call it? I wonder what you'd do if you're already familiar with the person."

            They lapsed again in another of their long silences. This time though, they were not communicating. The sky outside was turning dark and gloomy, the blue from a while ago almost completely covered with gray, heavy clouds. The trees swayed harshly against each other, rustling leaves sounding like angry gossips, and from somewhere afar, thunder boomed. Kurama stood and headed towards the door, "I'll prepare something for you."

            "And why would I want to eat something from soiled hands?"

            "I – "

            Hiei shifted his malevolent look from outside to the fox, "No matter how many times you wash your hands, or yourself, the stain will remain. Even if you scrub yourself raw, I can see the blackness of your soul."

His hands at the sides shaking, Kurama let out in a trembling voice, "What's wrong with you, Hiei? You've been having mini-tantrums around me. When you look at me, you either sulk or growl. Do you have a problem being around me?"

            "No, it's just that I never thought you'd enjoy playing as a whore. There's Yomi, now you're giving yourself to Yuusuke. And worst of all, to your – "

            A loud, resounding smack on the cheek stopped him.

            "Get out!" 

_            Darkness was closing in. Its two appendages slid to claim him. They moved over his bruised skin, scratching him again, tracing patterns on the way down… As always, he tried to break free, but he was pinned, clamped down on his thin wrists. The heavy weight kept him down. He couldn't pull away and couldn't breathe, his breaths turned into soft sobs and incoherent pleas. He wanted to scream, but a moist object covered his mouth; he wanted to choke. And then, it was that again – that pain far beyond anything he had felt before._

            He prayed fervently that it would be over soon.

            He ran; despite the aches of his body, he ran. He had to get away. 

The blue sky that had turned dark a while ago had become even darker, flashes of light creeping occasionally in its folds. He didn't care if his parents scolded him in the morning after discovering he snuck out – he just needed to get away. The first, fat droplet hit him on his left shoulder, and he paused to catch his breath. Where to?

At the uncertainty, the sky seemed to weep for him. Thoroughly soaked, he woke up from his sullen disposition and ran again, against the wind, against the water that splashed against him. He kept on, through corners, through dimmed lights, through lost souls. His hair now plastered to his face, he didn't bother brushing them away. He didn't need his eyes; all he needed to follow was his heart.

Yuusuke heard the knock while he was upstairs, and immediately ran down, sensing something wrong. He opened the door, only to be met by darkness and strong rain. He was about to close the door when something urged him to look down. There he saw a crumpled form, soaked to the bone, shivering from the cold. "Kurama -!"

Adrenaline pumping, and without skipping a breath, he collected the semi-conscious form and sprinted upstairs with his load. Opening the door to the bathroom with one hand, he entered, turned on the light, and carefully placed his friend in the tub. He twisted the knob of the hot water, then the cold, halfway. Slowly, Kurama relaxed, the bout of shivering over. He emitted low breaths, but remained motionless. It wasn't until the tub was almost full that Yuusuke noticed that his friend still had his clothes on. He fumbled to turn the water off. If he had gotten calm from waiting, it was soon dispelled and his heart pounded strongly again. At first, the half-youko had been too cold, too wet, and the situation was too urgent for Yuusuke to notice, but for some moments now, he had grown more aware of the flip-flops his stomach was doing. He debated if he should remove the articles of clothing plastered on the redhead's cold skin. When he reached out, Kurama's eyes opened slightly, then fully, disorientation giving his eyes a hazy glaze. After blinking once, he roused fully, and painfully sat up in the tub. Turning his head slightly, his eyes met Yuusuke's.

Despite the situation, the older teen had the strongest of urges to reach and plant a big one on his friend's lips. Wet from the rain and "bath", Kurama's lips shimmered alluringly; his hair had stuck to the sides of his face accentuating his wide, sad eyes. But Yuusuke found the strength to fend off his feelings. I shouldn't.

To control himself better, Yuusuke stood up and said, "I'll see if I can get you spare clothes. And a towel, of course."

            Wordlessly, Kurama nodded. Then, as if changing his mind about something, he spoke, "Thank you."

            Finding the power to turn and smile, he paused at the threshold to reply, "It's nothing. Wait here."

            Minutes later, the kitsune was sitting on Yuusuke's bed, dry, and in comfortable clothes. Raizen's descendant sure had clothes he didn't wear anymore… Somehow, he had dug up a gray sweatshirt that fit Kurama perfectly, except that it only reached about an inch above his knees. He even managed to conjure up a pair of boxers, when, upon giving it to Kurama, he had sheepishly said, "Never used it. I thought I'd lost it on the way home." He didn't have pajama bottoms, so the redhead just shrugged it off, saying, "I'm more comfortable sleeping with only a shirt and boxers on, anyway."

            Yuusuke gulped, But I'm not comfortable with that idea at all. He couldn't help but gaze longingly at his friend's long, pale legs, until he reached the arch that was his foot. It was then he noticed something, "Kurama, you've got a lot of bruises on your legs."

            Startled, the redhead moved to sit on his legs, then explained, flustered, "I ran through the park because it's a good shortcut. There were those hard bushes in the path. It didn't hurt at that time, in fact, I really didn't notice until a while ago."

            "Oh." Yuusuke sat beside his guest and dipped a spoon in the soup he held. As delicately as a brute could, he blew on the liquid, then slowly put the spoon in front of the half-youko's mouth. They were like this until the soup was consumed, and when the older guy placed the empty bowl on the floor, he looked up to see his friend looking at him intently. "What?"

            "Why aren't you asking?"

            Confused, the raven-haired youth inquired back, "Ask what?"

            The sad frown in the other's face turned into a half smile. Kurama shook his head, body wracked with small laughs. Yuusuke feigned to look hurt, "What?"

            "It's nothing."

            Poking the redhead in the ribs, he retorted, "So, I'm supposed to think you've just gotten crazy? C'mon, give me a break!"

            But he wouldn't stop laughing. Using both hands now, Yuusuke tickled Kurama, until he collapsed on the bed, the former half-bent over him. His bright, red hair fanned around him, Kurama gasped when he realized the position they were in: him, lying on the bed, trapped between Yuusuke's hands on either side of his ribs, the redhead's own arms pushing at the other's shoulders. The 18-year old was kneeling between his legs. They took a long pause, but it was Raizen's descendant who moved away. Yuusuke swung his legs from the bed to land on the ground. His back was turned on his friend. It must have been an odd sight – a delinquent twiddling his thumbs.

            Looking at the ceiling, Kurama spoke up, "Why don't you ask why I ran away, under the rain?"

            Yuusuke sat up, then turned to stare intently at him, "Do you want me to know?"

            They lapsed again into those oh-so-common pauses. Slowly, the redhead got up. Both now faced each other, and unhurriedly, Kurama leaned forward to rest his head on Yuusuke's left shoulder. What sounded like a choked sob came out from the half-youko, "Thank you. For everything."

            He stroked the red mane softly, smelling the strawberry-rose scent despite the smell of his own shampoo, "Don't say that. You know I lo-" mouth paused, forming the word, 'love'. He immediately changed it, " – care for you."

            Thankfully unaware, "And for that, I thank you."

            Minutes later, still unclear as to what had happened to Kurama, Yuusuke watched him sleeping.  Resting on his right side, the redhead's face lay on the pillow where his left arm also rested on, bent so that his hand rested near his mouth. His exposed legs bent slightly at the knees, as if reaching for the other end of the same pillow, making him look like a vulnerable child clutching on to his last lifeline. He looked peaceful, but Yuusuke knew better. He sighed and reached out to brush away a lock of hair trapped between Kurama's lips, "What happened to you, Kurama?" 

_~*~^~*~_

Yuusuke waited patiently at a store, from where the park, his meeting place with Keiko and Jun, was just across the street. _So, it's Keiko and Jun, not Keiko and her boyfriend, huh? Am I over it? How fast things change…_ He looked at his watch. He panned the area for any sight of his companion. Normally, his thoughts turned towards the one he was waiting for. _I heard his parents were too worried to get mad at him the next morning. Good thing okaasan installed a washing machine/dryer in the house, we managed to wash and dry his clothes._

His mind wandered to the night Kurama spent with him. _I'm glad Kurama accepted the bed. Neither of us would have slept well that night, had it been otherwise. I know **I** wouldn't have slept well even if I lay there, knowing him to be so close… And I almost said, 'I love you'. How did I get to love him so quickly? Maybe I already did before, and had ' fallen out of love' with Keiko way before I knew it myself. I remember being so worried about him all the time…_

"Did you wait long?"

Yuusuke pushed off from the wall and said, "Iya."

The being in his thoughts had materialized right in front of him, wearing an immaculate white shirt that almost reached his knees. It looked almost like his Chinese-cut shirts, except the light green-colored collar wasn't up. The buttons that were placed almost at the left were hidden by a green line, held down by two brown straps, one near the collar, the other near the bottom of the shirt. It was long-sleeved with green cuffs, still closed by the same straps in the design of his shirt. Although the entire design was masculine, on Kurama it could have passed for a girl's blouse. To match the top, he wore brown, corduroy pants. Yuusuke whistled, "Dressed up, aren't we?"

Kurama laughed, "Tell yourself that too." 

For indeed, Yuusuke had forsaken his rugged look, since they were dining at quite a posh place. He appeared quite decent, and boyishly cute in his blue polo shirt, about two buttons forgone to leave the front slightly hanging open. Contrary to his confident outward appearance, he felt quite uncomfortable sporting long sleeves, but the redhead had insisted. The design was somewhat like Kurama's, just abandon the Chinese-style. The similarity lay in the straps, his being on the shoulders, collar and the cuffs. To match his top, he had worn a black, striped with gray, somewhat-fitting pair of pants, and had his hair slicked back.

(*pardon my lack of fashion sense ^_^;;*)

The two headed towards a park bench, Kurama, whipping out a book from thin air, while Yuusuke leaned on him, falling asleep. A few minutes later, Kurama looked up and smiled as he saw Keiko with a guy approaching them. She looked kind of exasperated seeing the other one was dozing, so the redhead prodded Yuusuke to wake up. They both stood up to greet the couple. As in formal meetings, Keiko introduced them all, "Jun, this is Yuusuke, and Minamino-kun. Guys, Jun." 

Ex-boyfriend scanned Current Boyfriend, and possible Soon-to-Be-Fiancé. Jun was a tall guy, about as tall as Kuwabara. He had a kind face, a sort of "Teacher Look" and a mature, manly air around him. He had chestnut hair, hazel eyes, and a strong chin. He seemed confident, and carried himself well.  Trading awkward hellos, they set off towards the restaurant. As it turned out, Yuusuke wasn't bothered at all by Keiko's new boyfriend. His attention was actually all on Kurama. During conversations, they had kept glancing at each other, trading quiet jokes, to which they both grinned at. Instead of knowing Keiko a little more better, all the information that Jun collected was about Minamino-kun's "cute childhood", to the redhead's dismay. A sample of the conversation:

"So, Mizutani-san, you're a kindergarten teacher?" Kurama asked as he delicately wiped the corners of his lips with the corner of the napkin.

Jun smiled, "Call me Jun. And yes. It's just so fun seeing children run around and laugh, and sing. Aren't children so energetic and wild?"

As both Keiko and Kurama nodded, Yuusuke smirked and said, "I know of a kid who was so quiet and acted so mature. He wasn't annoying at all, only overly-curious, and he preferred staying indoors than playing outside with kids his age."

At this, Kurama blushed, "Yeah, well, not all of us found such joy beating up children twice our age."

"Oh yeah? Heard that the kid I knew was a geek."

"Heard he was quite cute."

"Oh, he surely is. Isn't he?"

The redhead blushed again.

Well, that was entertaining.

When the bill came, Jun had offered to pay for all, but Yuusuke had protested and suggested that they split it both ways: Jun and Keiko, him and Kura – err… Shuu-chan. After which, Yuusuke took a wad of money and paid for both him and he redhead, much to the other's protest. He leaned forward and whispered, "Don't think about it. After dragging you here, I oughta pay more. Besides, this will give me bonus points, right?"

Kurama shut up. As they left the restaurant, Yuusuke couldn't decide whether the bonus points he'll be earning were from Keiko and Jun, or from Kurama.

After watching a movie and strolling at the beach, they had decided to end the day at a karaoke bar. As Yuusuke had accompanied Kurama outside to get some fresh air, Jun and Keiko were left alone. After much milling about, Jun asked, not sure of his girlfriend's reaction, "Keiko, is Minamino-kun Urameshi's new girlfriend? They really seemed close. Extremely close."

            "That's ridiculous Jun. If you haven't guessed yet, Minamino's a guy." But somehow, Keiko had this nagging feeling.

            When the two came back, the entertainer guy was already calling up the stage random people. He picked their names from those who had submitted them on a piece of paper, and Kurama was surprised when his name was suddenly called. He looked around to see who had written him down, until Keiko spoke up, "I've never heard you sing yet, Minamino-kun." In truth, she was actually just feeling a bit jealous, and wanted to humiliate him.

            Unsure, Kurama didn't stand up, much to the urging of his companions. The host had already approached and was pulling his arm. Shyly, he stood up the stage, and barely heard when the announcer said, "Okay, here it is. The random number's 3045. Enter 3045 please."

            The title of the song flashed, 'My Immortal. By Evanescence.'

            The intro played. Inside, Keiko did a victory dance, until Kurama began to sing.

            _"I'm so tired of being here… suppressed by all my childish fears."_ He lifted his head up to look directly over to their table. His eyes spoke of a secret message, _"And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. 'Coz your presence still lingers here._" He closed his eyes and walked backwards, singing, "_And it won't leave me alone. These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real, there's just too much that time cannot erase."_

            Opening his eyes, he stretched out his left arm, _"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears." _Withdrawing his hand, he held the microphone with both hands, _"I held your hand through all of these years. But you still have… all of me."_

Keiko felt that Kurama was looking straight at Yuusuke. She glanced at her former boyfriend and saw that he was entirely enthralled. As was almost all of the people in the bar. Swinging lightly now, Kurama took a few steps to his right, then looked towards their table. _"You used to captivate me, by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind."_

He bowed again and half-covered his face with his right hand,_ "Your face it haunts my once-pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me."_ He removed his hand and looked at his palm, as if fascinated by it,_ "These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just too much that time cannot erase."_

The spotlight illuminated him well, and he looked like an angel who had lost his wings. When he looked up again, his brows were crunched together; his eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Yuusuke wanted to get up and smoothen that wrinkled forehead._ "When you cried I'd wipe away your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hands through all of these years. But you still have…"_

Kurama directed his gaze at the darkened ceiling,_ "…all of me. I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone. But though you're still with me," _he returned his stare to its original position, pain evident in his eyes. "_I've been alone all along. When you cried I'd wipe away your tears. When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears. I held your hands through all of these years. But you still have all of me."_

Voice fading, he slowly lowered the microphone, but not low enough that the words he spoke were heard, "All of me."

The entire place erupted with applause. Before the host couldcongratulate Kurama for a wonderful performance, he had already gotten off hurriedly, running towards the washroom. Yuusuke, paralyzed, barely heard Jun's teasing question, "Wow. He's great. Was that song for you, Yuusuke?"

            He answered inside his head. _No, because I felt Hiei a while ago. He was standing right behind us._

_~*~^~*~_

            Kurama breathed slowly as he jogged out the house. He had a lot to think about, and what better way to make up your mind, than feeling free? Slowly, he stepped out, the bright sun raining down on him, and began sprinting on his usual route towards Yuusuke's house.

            Yuusuke had just finished bathing and was about to step out of the house, when, upon opening his door, he saw someone in the act of knocking, "Keiko." Understandably, he sweatdropped, What is it with me and the people I know taking me by surprise at my door?

            She stepped inside before he could say anything else, and spoke, "Are you and Kurama together?"

            Shocked, but regaining composure, he replied, "What? You're not even gonna say 'Hey'? Is that the new trend today?"

            "Answer the question please."

            "What does it matter to you?"

            "We're friends, remember? Friends are supposed to tell each other what's happening in their lives."

            Folding his arms across his chest, Yuusuke countered, "As if I knew beforehand you were falling for someone else before you announced it so suddenly."

            "So you are together."

            "No we're not."  Raizen's descendant was getting exasperated. Girls had this way of finding out.

            "But you're in love. Don't deny it, I can see. The way he sang to you – "

            "F.Y.I: He wasn't singing for me. He was singing for Hiei."

            Keiko looked thoughtful for a moment, "Yeah… I was wondering were Hiei fitted in." Snapping her head up, she countered, "But that doesn't stop you from being in love with him, right?"

            Not knowing what to reply, and too late to actually give an answer, he didn't. Keiko gave a smug smile, "Well then, I've got a request to ask from you, before we finally and officially break up."

            "Yeah."

            "Give me a goodbye kiss."

            Before Yuusuke could protest, Keiko, blushing at her boldness, had already moved closer, and pulled his face to hers. It was, perhaps, a quick, chaste kiss, but both felt guilt. With Keiko, it was understandable. But why Yuusuke? They abruptly broke off when they heard a gasp.

            Standing on the threshold, form crowned by the light from outside, was Kurama.

* * *

Lotsa OC people… urgh…

Hm… it's easier to write a story between a girl and boy, maybe I should just switch to hetero couples? Right? What do you think? =P

It's been so long since I've last written that I've forgotten how to spell. 'White' is now 'wight', and 'write' is now 'righte'. Gah…

Chapter 6 soon… Maybe after Christmas… =P

Just kidding. Will update as soon as my laziness lifts off…^_^ Am officially done with being a freshman, yay! ^_^

Err… That is, if I pass my finals… x_x should be studying right now…

Please Review!

**Chapter 6, Mariposa ** Preview:

            "I can't stop, because you hate me. Why do hate me?"

"Kurama, stop it. I never hated you. I was just angry. I'm not mad anymore. I'll never get mad at you again."

"What? You're going to stay at Yomi's?!"

"Ye – "

"I can't accept that! You're going to stay in my domain, you can't –"

"And who are you in my life, Yuusuke? What right have you to tell me how to live my life or where to spend it?"

"Hiei! What do you mean?"

"You mean Kurama never told you? Didn't you ever wonder where his bruises come from? Why, after seeing him so energetic the day before, he seems so drained the morning after?"

Why? Why? I want to know too! Give me ideas! Just kidding… =P Hmm… is Kurama a druggie?

Wahh!!! Wonder how the next turns out…

Once again, please review! ^_^


	6. Mariposa

AFTER A WHILE 

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH, nope….

Scribbles: It's been a while since I last updated… blame school. It's soooo hot in the summer. And under this humid weather we're heating stuff at high temp. Gah. Chemistry is bad for the health. Ooh… pretty color change. Er… anyway. The fire trees are the only things worth watching…

Warning: am getting too vulgar… but nothing too bad of course

Virtual people to thank (just kidding):

First off, those whom I forgot to thank in the 5th chapter, sorry for my rudeness:

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy** , **Starflower Sakura, Rabid Yaoi Fangirl H-chan, kitsune-sama**

_I admit I've been exploiting more of the Yuusuke X Kurama since, as some have pointed out, there are quite a few of them, as opposed to the number of Hiei X Kurama fanfics. But don't worry, will show Hiei X Kurama scenes and keep you guys frustrated for as long as my demented brain can. _

Next, the new reviewers:

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy** – you again! juz kidding, am not complaining at all. Thanks for being faithful, you're the best!

**Clow Angel – **Thanks, you woke me up. And you never got bored of me. You're the best too!

**Hedi Dracona & Din7** – Yes, chief. Posted a new one.

**Starflower Sakura** – winkswinks you who knows a lot…

**Hieisbestbuddy888** – giving it some thought…

**Raining Petals** – thanks for the enthusiasm! Am trying to fit everyone's suggestions in (which is so NOT possible )…

Okay, am rambling too much, this now resembles an lj… so here, let's start:

Enjoy the chapter!__

$

_The next room's light,_

_that too, goes out, and now –_

_the chill of night._

_ Shiki_

$

$

**Chapter 6. Mariposa **

(for best results, review chapter 2)

_"Then I should ask… Kurama, do you like Yuusuke?" _

The question was so sudden, so out-of-the blue that Kurama roused fully from his sleepy state. Truth be told, if you looked at the pair's not-so-far past, the query would be considered acceptable, or how should we say it – Hiei had every right to ask.

The hesitation that took over the half-youko worried not only the koorime, who, by now, had removed his hands from his friend's face and turned away to stare at the same darkness facing the redhead. Why was Kurama confused as well, so troubled by the question?

The silence that happened between them was enough for Hiei to assume the worst, "You know how I feel about you."

The conversation a while ago re-surfaced:

_"This feeling of attachment… to the point of missing that particular someone."_

_ The redhead wanted to laugh at Hiei's description, "You mean love."_

_Then I should ask… Kurama, do you like Yuusuke?_

_Do you like Yuusuke?_

_Kurama…_

Under the pale light of the moon that shone through the window, Kurama's face drained of color until he grew almost transparent. He blurted out, obviously flustered, "But… I thought you were just **interested** in me. That it was just a passing attraction. When you told me… you never did say that you lo…"

"Isn't my vow sign enough for me to show you that I felt that way?"

"I – " The redhead looked away, obviously pained. The leaves rustled a bit, and the loud sound of chirping crickets suddenly erupted. Kurama's head snapped back to look when the deep voice softly echoed, "Your humanity has made you quite blunt to advances, kitsune."

In a flash, Hiei had leaned closer again, pushing Kurama against the wall, pressing the thin, bony shoulders with his strong and calloused hands. In a blur, he was on the bed, one leg knelt, the other half bent. He removed his right hand and slammed the part of his arm after the elbow on the wall about a breath's away from the redhead's face, eliciting a gasp of surprise from the latter. Kurama moved to turn his head away, but Hiei was the quicker of the two – he pressed his warded forehead on Kurama's, effectively trapping him. The koorime could feel the other's trembling, could sense the panic growing. Hiei wouldn't be surprised if Kurama screamed or struggled at any moment.

But he didn't. The redhead's muscles were still tense, but he didn't give a fight. No sound of protest, no soft pleading to be let go, not even a 'meep'. He was as taut as a stretched rubber band, but was as compliant as a baby to its mother, the grass to the wind.

If only Hiei could sigh, he would have. But he didn't seem to know how, so he opted to gruffly blow some air out, "Always, it's like this. You gladly touch others to help them out, to tend to their wounds or to give comfort. But you are afraid of being touched… or caressed."

He demonstrated this by passing his lips on the redhead's quivering ones. True to what Hiei said, Kurama began to move away, but had nowhere to go. He stopped trying.

"Why don't you struggle and fight? Fight me, fox. Break away!"

$

$

Kurama was afraid. Hiei was not himself. Had he been drunk at the bar (chapter 5)? After spending the entire day accompanying Yuusuke (because he didn't want to be alone when he met up with Keiko and her boyfriend), and after having seen Hiei at the karaoke bar, he was expectant of the koorime's visit. He assumed that he had already cooled off or forgotten what it was that bothered Hiei so much a few days earlier. But the fire demon had come in, talked more than the usual, and now this. But there was no smell of alcohol in the air. No whiff of drugs or any sign of mind-control… Hiei was simply… talkative tonight.

And very aggressive. Already feeling quite claustrophobic, Kurama tried to speak to him through his eyes. They were becoming erratic, fear passing in and out of their depths. But Hiei paid no heed.

$

$

"Fight me, fox. Break away!"

It seemed like hours.

Then Hiei slowly released Kurama. The latter was bombarded by the sudden inrush of oxygen. He didn't realize that he had held his breath for so long. The fire demon, meanwhile, had already moved towards the window. He seemed so weary, so… un-Hiei. Before he finally disappeared into the remnants of night, he said a troubling goodbye, "Has Shuuichi's innocence rubbed off on you? It would be best if you educate him. Do you remember the first piece of advice I told you?"

He left, leaving a memory behind.

_Your naiveté will be the end of you someday._

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Kurama woke up feeling everything was surreal, wondering if what happened last night was merely a dream, a result of his heart's yearning to patch things up with Hiei. Slowly, he shook his head, trying to be free of this dilemma, this situation that could only happen in cliché love-books. Oh, how he used to laugh at them; he never knew that he'd be trapped in such a plot.

Had the fire demon really entered his room last night, accused him of being too naïve, and undoubtedly professed his undying love for him?

And if it did happen, how would things be between them now? A few days ago, Hiei had acted quite angry, which now Kurama understood to be because of jealousy, and stayed out of sight for a quite a while before finally reappearing last night, after the karaoke incident, only to give a shocking revelation.

_How could I have been so blind?_

His other persona emerged. The youko snorted quite disdainfully, _I can't believe you didn't know!_

The Shuuichi side cringed, _But I really thought… I took his first confession as - _

_Baka! I can't believe my human side was THIS stupid! _

The human side thought of all the times Hiei would suddenly interrupt the silence between them. _He'd stop the kitsune from what he was doing, and wait for the latter to pause, look up, then achieve eye contact. Then he'd ask, "Kurama?"_

_That one single word, that single name that was transformed into a question, conveyed an inquiry that both felt was not needing to be stated. To which, after a few heartbeats of silence and with an expression of remorse, Kurama would reply, "Not yet."_

They never once thought that they weren't as 'on the same track' as they both presumed.

_When he first told me… I thought that he was just ATTRACTED to me. That was what he first said, wasn't it? He told me that he felt so 'attached' to me… I really thought it was just some passing fondness…_

The youko 'tsked'. _And what of his question? I know that he always asked, 'do you love me yet?' _

If Shuuichi could only be more flustered, he would have been. But nothing could surpass his ruffled state right now. _It was THAT?! But… but…_

_You're sputtering child. _

_But I always thought his question was, if it were really about loving: 'Are you READY to love me yet?'_

A sigh. _I really should never have left you to make most of the decisions, or dominate most of our consciousness. Hiei's right you know… You're just too… INNOCENT for your own good. And yet…_

The redhead kept quiet. He knew what line was coming next, _And yet, I want to keep you that way. So even for just a short span of time, I'd know what it feels like to be free of malice. To feel 'clean' and free of sin/ I never knew things would be this way… _

Although he didn't have a clue as to what the youko was blubbering about, he knew this wasn't the time to ask about it. He just had to leave the youkai to his own thoughts.

And if only Youko Kurama could come out, he would already have, and then enveloped the teenager in his arms. After which, he'd take him away and hide him forever. But he couldn't.

"Yo, Kurama!"

Kurama snapped from his "split-state" and finally noticed that Yuusuke was in the room, "Oh, Yuusuke!"

$

$

Yuusuke was exploring Kurama's room. He walked around, hands absently running themselves on any surface they came in contact with. Glad that his legs finally felt alive, he shook his head at himself. It was only a few minutes ago that he had sat so stiffly on the redhead's newly made bed while he had bathed – BATHED! The thought of water running down the half-youko's body – naked body – was so maddening. Utterly maddening. And Yuusuke had to grip the bed's edge with such ferocity that he was afraid he'd rip the cotton out, and had to grit his teeth to prevent himself from making his way to the bathroom, throwing the door wide open, and yes: taking that innocent-faced beauty right then and there. He could not remove the images of the smooth skin at the redhead's legs shimmering with water from the lake, those moist lips and face damp from the rain. The taste of his skin, his scent, his whole body – Kurama!

Thankfully, the redhead came out already dressed. Immediately noticing how white Yuusuke's knuckles were, and the flushed face, he approached, concerned, "Are you feeling ill?"

And immediately jolting from his not-so-decent thoughts, he replied, "Err… no. Was just zoning out…" He gave a sheepish grin for effect.

"Ah.. I'm really sorry I woke up late…"

"No, don't worry about it. You looked ravishing lying there, all tangled up in the covers anyway."

Absent-mindedly, Kurama commented, "Wow, your vocabulary's improved." Then, as the meaning of the words sunk in, he blushed and turned away, "You must be hungry, waking up so early. I'll prepare us some food."

So now, with the half-youko downstairs, the other half-youkai began browsing through the books on the shelf. He flipped through them one by one, barely glancing at the titles, and finally, he reached the top shelf. Hands groping, he momentarily got distracted by a framed picture on the study table, wondering why he never saw it before. Letting up on the top shelf, he picked the frame up. A chain slipped from it, and Yuusuke saw that it was a hirusuke. _Black?_

Looking now at the picture, the teenager felt a clench in his chest. Turning it over, he removed the photo from its case and read the inscription from one of Kurama's random classmates: _Minamino-kun. Here's a picture of you and your bestfriend. You really have an odd taste in friends, and both of you are a strange pair. But this was the first time I saw you truly smile. He must be a great person (so he better not hurt you!) –Hayashida-_

Placing it back and turning to look again, Yuusuke saw that in fact, he rarely saw this kind of smile on his friend's face. He and Hiei were walking through patches of shade under the trees, each, a cone of ice cream in hand. Hiei was looking up quite amusedly at his companion, and Kurama's face was frozen into a half-laugh, eyes twinkling. Yes, he rarely showed this expression, and usually appeared only when he was beside Hiei.

Putting it back down, Raizen's descendant swore that he would make Kurama smile like that more often.

Going back to the book shelf, he reached up once again to the top line, hoping that there was something there that one of his IQ could devour, and enable him to forget this dull thudding of his heart. His hand suddenly hit something – a hard, rectangular object. _Oww… weird book._

He pulled it out slowly, and saw that it wasn't a book, but a large, flat box, around 7X9 inches in dimensions. Blowing the dust from the top, he coughed a little, then proceeded to try to pry it open. It wouldn't budge at all. _What's in here? Porn mags?_

Pulling and pulling, he was caught off balance, he slid and hit the shelf behind him, where another box, much smaller this time, fell flat on his head. _Itai…_

Mechanically rubbing the sore spot, he took and examined the little package. This time, it opened easily. _Ah… A pack of cards. Perfect boy;s been hiding a deck of cards? Must be porn. Hehe… Why are they so big? Where are the diamonds and clubs?_

He picked one and held it up. It was marked '0', and there was a weird illustration on it of a man with a jester's bearing, who looked like he was running away – straight into the waters off a cliff.

"Yuu-chan, I hope you like steak for –" The redhead almost dropped the large tray he held.

$

$

"So, you have, like, the blood of witches/warlocks in you."

Kurama just nodded, not knowing what to expect. How would Yuusuke react? They both knew youkais and other strange beings, so why should he be disgusted by the fact that the redhead was a mage?

"Oh, cool."

"Eh? That's it?" With the many scenarios going through his head, 'Oh, cool' wasn't one of them.

"Yeah? What? What else am I supposed to say?" It took a full two minutes before he realized the half-youko's apprehensions, "This is the modern day. There are a lot of others who practice this openly – "

"But you don't understand. It's in our blood, our heritage. Before 'tousan died, we'd practice it fervently. Before Shiori re-married, there were those little affairs. Being a human, aren't you in the leas bit afraid or repulsed?"

Yuusuke looked genuinely surprised, "You would think that after having faced ugly and foul-smelling beings together, I'd find you 'repulsive'? You're like an angel over them, or… or… a mirage in a desert of brutes."

This caused a large smile to crawl on the other's face. The older was pleased, "That's more like it."

Yuusuke drew Kurama into an embrace, and the latter placed his head on his the older's strong shoulder, feeling the hot pulse there. Raizen's descendant moved him closer to savor the shared warmth and broke the silence when he asked, "You looked like you had a problem this morning. Care to share?"

In the hypnotic heat that threatened to make Kurama doze, he lost all will to deny. He opened up, though kept everything vague, "It's just that Hiei and I are in an awkward situation. We've had quite a few misunderstandings lately. I just don't know what to do…"

"Why don't you talk to him? You're the only one who could draw him in to a decent conversation." This he said, even though the pain in his chest felt unbearable.

The half-youko laughed a bitter melody, "There are some thins in this world that you can't do. Like writing to a part of yourself. To your feet, your hair… or your heart. It is expected that they should already know, right?"

There was that sharp throb again as the redhead's words came back echoing in his head, taunting him, _to a part of yourself_. He wanted to ask again what was going on between the two, but Kurama had already answered him before. Things couldn't change that quickly, right?

Then what's all these?

$

$

A low rumbling sound awoke him. He looked outside the window and saw that the sky turned dark, and that the trees around were swaying almost violently against the wind. He started to move, but stopped when he felt an extra weight on him. Without realizing it, they had both fallen asleep. Yuusuke took this opportunity to study his comrade. The pale being was looked quite peaceful, despite the turmoil he might be going through right now. One of his arms rested on the older teen's chest, long fingers stretched out to clutch at the cloth on Yuusuke's shoulder. His other hand was resting against Yuusuke's side, and was intertwined with Yuusuke's own. The latter flushed when he realized that his left hand had protectively wound itself around Kurama's waist, only to end up about an inch short of his rear. And that the redhead was nestled comfortably between his legs, his own pair curled up against Yuusuke's right thigh. He could barely prevent himself from letting out a moan, and he knew he had to move somehow, before a premature arousal was to happen. Why was this luscious half-youko torturing him so?

Jolting, he effectively woke the redhead as well. Kurama blinked, rubbed his eyes then gasped, "Oh, sorry, Yuusuke, I – "

"No, it's okay, you're not heavy at all…" _It's just that you're so damn irresistible; I need to get away from you before I'll do something stupid…_

The two stretched, and finally saw that the sky had partially cleared up, a few of the sun's rays escaping the cumulus clouds that gathered. Sleep got shook off their systems. After a moment, Yuusuke picked up the tarot cards and suggested, "Tell me about these. Can you tell my future?"

Kurama laughed, "I'm not really sure about your distant future, since your fate is murky. You're one of the few who writes his own destiny. But I can tell you your situation now, and your options."

"Really? How do you know that?"

Another laugh, "I was trained for this. Here, come closer."

As they both settled down, the half-youko went on about tarot cards, how they were interpreted, the meaning of the groups, etcetera. It was well into the late afternoon when they started. As Kurama prepared for the reading, Yuusuke noticed one of the cards. It was of this wise-looking woman behind a veil. No, it was a curtain. Intrigued by its mysterious appearance, he inquired, and the redhead's answer was, "Oh, it's the Priestess. Usually, this represents a wise person, a judge, or perhaps an adviser. Sitting behind the curtain, she can either lead you to damnation, or to heaven."

"Adviser eh? So that must be you in my life." Another one caught his attention, "Hey, Lover's card."

The younger of the two merely smiled at Yuusuke. Fully ready now, he asked, "Shall we begin?"

He entered the circle and immediately fell into a semi-trance state. His instruction came out husky, hushed, and Yuusuke began to wonder if he was possessed, or if it was the smoke from the incense sticks. In no time, the cards were placed. In the flickering light of the candles, Kurama's half-lidded eyes looked so beautiful that Yuusuke felt lulled and drawn into the magic. Even through the sanctity of the ritual, he couldn't help but feel that strong attraction rippling through every fiber of his being. How he desired the lithe figure before him!

"Yuusuke…" The voice broke his yearning, "Concentrate please. Don't let your mind wander."

Blushing, he didn't say anything.

Then came the interpretation:

"Wah! I'm the Fool!"

Amused, he replied, "You're really supposed to be the Fool… Look here, and here." Flipping cards expertly, he continued, "Right now, you're undergoing major changes. You are lost and confused, and you don't know how to proceed. But the first step is already presented to you. You merely need to take it."

Yuusuke nodded, "How will I recognize this 'step'? What else?"

"You know it already, you just need to acknowledge it."

Vague, but Yuusuke understood completely. He leaned onto the silence, until that sultry voice came out again, "You are suspended between two things. Remember that if you chase after two rabbits, you'll end up with none. Make up your mind."

Again, the words hit the mark. Raizen's descendant remarked, "I already have." At this, the kitsune tilted his head in question, to which the other simply smirked. Not wanting to break the momentum, Kurama continued, and looked down at the cards again, "Oh…"

"'Oh' what? What 'oh'?"

Kurama looked at him directly in the eyes, "It's hard, but sometimes things have to be thrown away to make space for new things."

"I understand completely." And leaning forwards, he eagerly asked, "What about my love life?"

The half youko stared at him – through him – and Yuusuke felt that annoying blush creeping on his face again. Suddenly, his friend laughed. "What?"

"Erm… I don't think you'd want to know…"

"OH, so you WERE laughing at me! And you'd be mean if you leave me hanging like this."

"Well, it's just that… remember when I told you that you write your own fate?" A nod. "Well, this - your love life – is included there. Benten (goddess of destiny - i think) is confused if she should let you end up with the person you're meant to be with. Maybe you will, but in three more lifetimes."

Yuusuke gagged, "What? Benten-sama, you're cruel!" He looked quite irritated. 'Hmph'ing quite uncharacteristically, and crossing his arms in front of his chest, he inquired, "Well then, tell me who is the one truly meant for me? I think you can give me a tiny clue at least…"

"Got two right here."

"Great! Let's get on with it." He was nervous for some reason.

Flipping one card, Kurama gasped, then a sly smile crept up. He could hardly prevent tiny laughs from escaping him. Yuusuke complained, "Hey, get a grip!"

"No… It's just that…" Finally gaining some sanity, he asked, "Whom have you been kissing lately, Yuusuke?"

At this, the older teen was silenced, as the redhead continued to silently shake in laughter. Slowly, Yuusuke turned to catch Kurama's eyes, and immediately, the chuckling ceased. The verdant eyes widened. And as if in slow motion, the raven-haired youth's mouth opened to say, "There's only been one for the past few weeks. And perhaps even in the next."

Kurama abruptly stood. Stepping over the candles, he sprinted towards the door, pausing only to say, "I'll just go out to get us more iced tea, ok?"

He exited without waiting for a reply. Yuusuke looked at his glass of iced tea, droplets condensed at the side, and then at the redhead's own glass. Both were full. Somehow, the corner of his eye caught sight of the last card that faced downwards. The second clue. He reached for it as his heart raced. His hands shaking, he flipped it over.

It was the Priestess.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

_Finally, the present._

Silence hung in the air like some secret loss.

Kurama stood like a statue near the doorway, staring at the too close bodies of Yuusuke and Keiko. Slowly, the guy moved away from Keiko, breaking the stolidity that had taken hold on them. The redhead also unfroze, closing his eyes painstakingly, then letting out a breath, he opened them again. He smiled, "Sorry to interrupt. I was on my way to the convenience shop and wanted to see if you needed anything Yuusuke?"

Surprised at the coldness of the voice that contrasted the warm smile, he became incapable of lying, "I – Iya."

"Okay then, goodbye." He turned and left.

The word 'goodbye' echoed in the air ominously. Keiko felt remorse, "Yuusuke, I'm sorry. I really am…"

"Sorry for what?" His mind was still trying to make up what to do, but his body refused to respond. He merely stared out the open door.

"So you two really ARE together."

Heavily, he answered, "I really don't know."

Before the girl could retort, Yusuke was gone, running out the door, trying to catch the redhead. Unfortunately, his moment of hesitation had caused him a lot.

There was no one in sight. The kitsune hadn't been to the convenience shop, said the manager.

$

$

_ I have no right to feel this._

_ Get a grip on yourself, Kurama._

JUMP OVER A BUSH. KEEP RUNNING. DON'T STOP.

_It's not as if we're together. So what if he felt like kissing me everytime we were together? For all I know, they were simply out of whim. Out of lust._

FINALLY, SHELTER. CRASH DOWN. HIDE. HIDE FOR NOW.

_I have absolutely no right to feel this hurt. Maybe I was right all along… He used me as a replacement for Keiko. I'm a mere surrogate! I'm worse than a prostitute!_

He sat still under the large oak tree, eyes gazing out emptily at the surrounding world. Even the little patches of light that passed through didn't bother his eyesight. _I'm so stupid._

And again, if only Youko Kurama could come up and embrace him; if only he could come out and take him away, he would already have. But he couldn't.__

$$$$$$$$$$

_ Why wouldn't the darkness let go of him? It's harsh appendages stretched once more to torment him. They bruised him, and ripped him free of sanity, or left even a little of it. He tried to struggle; he attempted to give out a plea. But it was useless. Nothing can be done when passion takes over. He was pinned down, made to wait for that final pain. Unable to help himself, sobs came out, softly, then heavily. A sharp slap stopped him, and a moist object covered his mouth, claiming him. And then, it was that again – that pain far beyond anything he had felt before._

When will he ever have a way out?

$$$$$$$$$

Another mission, and it couldn't have come at a worse time.

Genkai couldn't help but wonder what was going on with the team. Kurama and Hiei, who always managed to sit close in every activity were spread far apart, as if… if they touch, they'd die. Yuusuke, who seemed to have gotten close with Kurama these past few weeks was also seated away from the said redhead, but his eyes looked desperately the half-youko's way. She looked at Kuwabara. _Hm. Good thing some things don't change._

Finally, the briefing was done. The four headed out to this renegade youkai group's hideout, their intent to defeat and apprehend the rebelling bunch. Kuwabara, the supposed dense one, actually noticed the tension between his three teammates, noting that their fighting skills were sloppy and inefficient. Well, he saw that after watching them fight the few nameless faces they met on the way. It was weird how there were so little guards for this mini-castle.

After a while, they reached a fork in the road. Assuming they were to be paired like they always were when they had to split up like this, the carrot top moved to go with Yuusuke, but was stopped when he heard Hiei's gruff voice, "Come on, baka. We're taking the right."

Visibly stiffening, Kurama hid his face in his hair. Then he proceeded towards the left. Confused, Kuwabara almost squeaked, "Eh.. You meant me?"

"Who else is the stupid one here?"

"I'm not, you darn mushroom. And why me, what about Ku – "

"Shut up, you're too loud."

Ignoring the carrot top now, Hiei walked towards the right. Kuwabara looked towards the redhead, but he had already gone a bit far in the left lane. So he looked at Yuusuke and gave him a 'what's going on?' face. The shorter teen merely shrugged and followed Kurama.

$

$

They had already walked quite a distance, but still, no attacks came. Kuwabara was annoyed by the silence that went with them. Stopping abruptly, he demanded from his short companion, "Oi, what's going on? Did you have a lover's quarrel with Kurama?"

"It would be that, if we were lovers."

"What? Are you saying you two are not together?!"

The death glare sent his way was enough to wither the entire earth, if it were possible. Hiei half-growled, "And why should I be together with a tainted youkai? Someone that weak deserves someone equally pathetic."

Trying to level himself with the fire demon, Kuwabara retorted, "Oi, oi! He's not pathetic at all. For all I know, he rejected you, so now you're all bitter and… and… angry, you Mario-wannabe!"

Oh, how those words hit home. Hiei made as if to draw his katana, "What did you say, mindless shell?"

"I said you're so bitter because you've been rejected! And because of that, you sent us here to this useless path that has nothing in it, while on the other side, Yuusuke and Kurama may be facing demons!"

At this, Hiei paused. Indeed, Kuwabara could say the most stupid, incoherent things at the spur of the moment, but they could also be the most important. _Damn it, I was too preoccupied to see… _He growled again, "This is a trap. Run back."

These words seemed to put things into action. The path seemed to come alive, and spikes moved their way. As fast as they could, they retreated towards the entrance of the fork. And even through the trouble they were facing, even through his hurt, a thought managed to escape his heart, _Kurama…_

$

$

Meanwhile, the other two were already slightly bruised and bloodied. Their clothes had a few rips in them too. It was strange for this place to be suddenly teeming with higher than B-class youkai… But through it all, Kurama had managed to keep his distance. Walking forward again, Yuusuke began to speak, "Kura –"

"I would appreciate it if you'd stay one meter away."

Shunned off, again. Heaving a sigh, Yuusuke simply opted to walk slower, watching the red mane slowly disappear from sight. It was a big mistake. As he rounded the corner, he saw that they were already at this throne-like room. At the center was a large, black youkai, with three horns on each arm. He was Akito, and surrounding him were multi-colored beings, smirking and preparing to attack.

Yuusuke cursed. He looked around for Kurama and saw that the redhead was lying at the foot of the boss. _Kurama…_

The fight began.

$

$

Finally outside the hellbox, Hiei didn't even pause to check his wounds when he began to move towards the left. Kuwabara wordlessly followed.

Yuusuke breathed heavily. He dodged another blow. His enemies were actually not so strong, but for some reason, his body felt like lead. _A few more left… I have to get to Kurama!_

The leader spoke, "Oh, not tired yet? Why not be like your friend? The spell's working just all-too-well…"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM, YOU B$D?!"

"Something to make him more yielding." Yuusuke watched as the horned youkai picked the redhead up effortlessly, then proceeded to stroke the red hair. Distracted and caught off guard, a hard, solid punch landed on his solar plexus. He wheezed before he fell down. Immediately, about three youkai jumped him. Akito laughed at the seemingly pathetic teen, and then looked down at the other one by his knees. Without warning, the heap where the black-haired youth was glowed, and the useless lackeys were blown away. Yuusuke emerged from the charred remains, "Let him go."

"My, my… touchy when it comes to this little one, eh? What if I tell you he's not worth anything?"

"Shut up. Leave him and fight me."

Contrary to what Yuusuke demanded, the black youkai actually snuggled up to the redhead. His hands roamed down the yielding body, going down, and even lower… Surprisingly, those two green orbs snapped open, and with a shout, totally obliterated the person holding him. Akito died without so much as a last word, or even a sign of surprise. Fumbling down the throne, Kurama groggily walked, looking as if he wanted to escape a nightmare.

$

$

Yuusuke had never been so afraid in his life. The half-youko's ki felt alien. It did not give the usual warm, fuzzy and calming feel. It appeared black, biting, dangerous. He stepped back. Kurama began moving forward. The youkai under Akito started running away, only to end up being turned to dust. Crumbling to his knees, the redhead clutched at his forehead, eyes painfully shut, chest heaving, he screamed.

$

$

Kuwabara stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the agonized voice, and felt an invisible blast. It was so.. painful. No, this went beyond pain. _How can Kurama stand it?_

Hiei moved even faster.

They were close.

Everything was a mess. Yuusuke wanted to move forward and grab the redhead, soothe the ache that seemed to take hold of him. He tried to put a foot forward, only to be stopped by a deep voice. Hiei's voice, "Don't move if you don't want to die."

Yuusuke stopped. Behind him, he sensed Kuwabara, gasping for his breath. And then everything happened surreally. Hiei approached the redhead, slowly, as if trying not to agitate the air around him. Inch by inch, he moved, and Kurama looked up, eyes begging. With every distance the fire demon conquered, the black aura seemed to dissipate. Finally, Hiei was on his knees, the kitsune in his arms, trembling like a little child. He spoke, voice barely heard, "Kurama, stop. I'm here. Stop it."

A whimper. "I can't stop, because you hate me. Why do hate me?" He was sobbing now.

"Kurama, stop. I never hated you. I was just angry. I'm not mad anymore. I'll never get mad at you again." Fingers moving slowly, so as not to startle the half-youko, they caressed the cold skin, the soft, sweat-matted hair.

And the black ki finally disappeared.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"What? You're going to stay at Yomi's?!"

"Ye – "

Yuusuke grabbed his shoulders and forcefully turned him so they were face-to-face, "I can't accept that! You're going to stay in my domain, you can't –"

"And who are you in my life, Yuusuke? What right have you to tell me how to live my life or where to spend it? I asked everyone to be here so I'd break the news. I wasn't asking permission."

Yuusuke turned around to look incredulously at both Hiei and Kuwabara, hoping that they would help in trying to convince the redhead to stay, or at least, not stay at Gandara. It was just about five months when Yomi and Mukuro gained back their power and respective territories from Enki, since the ruler of Makai decided that it would be easier to control the whole world that way, when it was divided into three. The other two most influential people were chosen to watch over them, and these two were Yomi and Mukuro. Of course, within a few weeks, Yomi had assumed his role and taken it to heart – he began seizing and conquering other territories as if he still had the right to. But it was too late now to strip him of his power, Enki found out the hard way. Somehow, Yomi had amassed powerful youkai, and when the big youkai tried to remove the horned youkai from office, they had started to wreak havoc. No one could stop them, so Yomi was put back in place. So it was actually quite understandable the way both Hiei and Yuusuke hate and don't trust him.

Kurama had already started to exit the room. Yuusuke ran after him and pulled him by the wrist, "Then at least tell me why."

"I don't have to tell you anything." Still, his voice was cold, and his eyes glinted dangerously. The raven-haired youth gulped, fearing the black ki might appear again. It didn't.

Raizen's descendant tried another topic, "Kurama, about last time – "

"I don't care about last time. I'm sorry I burst in suddenly."

Exasperated, Yuusuke stepped in front of him, "You know that's not what I meant! Let me explain!"

Trying to pass the older teen, Kurama stepped towards an open side. Yuusuke, not caring anymore what the other occupants of the room thought, merely blocked the half-youko's path again. "Let me pass. I couldn't care less what you want to do during your free time, Yuusuke. Take a whore off the street if you want and screw like crazy, I don't really give a damn!"

Pushing the redhead violently against a wall, he half-screamed into the effeminate face, "Then what's this? Why are you acting like this? Why will you leave Ningenkai?! Answer me!"

By now, Kuwabara had gotten out of the room and watched the commotion. Kurama struggled, "Let go! I tell you, let go!"

Somehow, Kuwabara didn't seem himself when he spoke, "Kurama, if you want so much to get away from this house, you can stay at my place. Don't force yourself to go somewhere far just to escape. I'll protect you."

Yuusuke looked confused, and Kurama was… simply put, shocked, "H… how? Hiei's barrier – "

Still serious, the carrot top gestured towards the room, "He may have put a shield around you and your emotions. But your room." He put his hands on his head as if getting a headache, "Your room still has remnants of it. How.. how can you stand it? The memories that hang in there. Those feelings!"

"Kuwabara-kun, please leave."

The tall guy was obviously surprised. He began to protest, "Kurama–"

"LEAVE!"

He stood still as a rock. Hiei had also gone out of Kurama's room and ordered in a low voice, "Leave already, baka."

"Please, leave…" The voice sounded resigned, weary, hurt.

Kuwabara walked down the stairs slowly. Pausing at the front door, he looked up to see the redhead still pinned at the wall by their leader's strong arms, his body threatening to erupt in sobs. Then he exited.

$

$

"Hiei! What do you mean?"

They had left Kurama in his room when he had fallen asleep. Immediately, they had headed out to some secluded area, to talk. After their mission, somehow, the tension between the two had been lifted. Especially since this crisis involved Kurama.

"You mean Kurama never told you? Didn't you ever wonder where his bruises come from? Why, after seeing him so energetic the day before, he seems so drained the morning after? You have seen him all bandaged up, right?"

"Yes, but those were the times that he…" Yuusuke began ticking off the reasons, "Well, the first time, a book had fallen on him, then running through the bushes, and some other random reasons. Why?"

"Baka! Don't you see how stupid those reasons sound?" He drew his sword and buried it in the ground.

The taller of the two paused, "What are you getting at?"

"The reason why he wants to leave Ningenkai desperately. Think, you oaf, or are you actually more stupid than that orange-haired loudmouth?"

A blank look. Gripping the hilt of the half-buried sword more tightly out of frustration, Hiei growled, "He would never leave his mother for anything in the world! Not for fame, not for riches! Why now? He needs to leave, can't you see that? He has to get out of Ningenkai! Even the carrot-top baka felt it. In that room!" Realizing he had said too much at such a little time, the koorime simply opted to grit his teeth.

Yuusuke's mind was racing. He didn't know where the thought came from, "Kazuya-san…"

Harder grip on the sword. "Yes. That bastard of a stepfather. If Kurama only doesn't stop me, I would have made him suffer through hell by now."

The teenager started and his eyes widened.

"Yes, Yuusuke. His bastard stepfather molests him. Hatanaka Kazuya - the source of his nightmares."

* * *

Okay, another meaningless chapter.

Sorry, I REALLY suck when it comes to fight scenes. And I was half-drugged when I wrote this…

Hm… Everything's becoming complicated. And I can feel my IQ dropping. Am so dumb I can't think of synonyms for the easiest words.

Chapter 7 will be posted… maybe after summer classes =P

Or, when im in the mood to write… Life is hell right now!

**sigh** it's so hard when a lot of people yearn for you…xx gets smacked

OKAY!!!!!!! Am giving out the preview!

Btw, please Review!=P

**Chapter 7, If Only in Dreams ** Preview:

The power of words.

"May you love me and yearn for me, but never have me."

"You will love no one else but me."

"You will only be mine. Every part of you, even your heart."

Short, but sweet.

Once again, please review!


	7. Nostalgic Memories

**AFTER A WHILE **

Disclaimer: Still don't own YYH, nope….

Scribbles: Hm.. am upset by my grades. But hey, my fault, right? Gotta start being responsible now. I've finally accepted that I can't be a child forever. Hah! But who says I can't act childish once in a while?

Okay, finally, it's a chapter that delves on Hiei and Kurama's relationship. I know I promised 'If Only in Dreams' as the next chapter, but am still halfway done with it, so decided to write a side story, to sate those who have been waiting long.

This is a side-story, so it can also be a stand-alone. You can either find a chapter/occurrence in the story where you see it fit, or you can enjoy this individually. Or maybe you need a bit of a background of this story so it'll be meaningful.. Okay, this was too long already. Time to thank the reviewers:

**cRysTaL –** thanks for reminding me. Yep, raised the rating… Sorry, but you'll have to wait for the continuation, am in a slump right now. And if you came from Mars, we may know each other :p

**Clow Angel** – haha.. are you sure you're not bored yet? Thanks for reviewing, again!=)

**Hiei-the-Fliei **– interesting name.. and yet another interesting suggestion..:p

**Sapphire angel – **won't stop as long as ideas keep flowing Thanks for reviewing! Oh, have to thank you 2x (one signed, one anonymous :p)

**Hedi Dracona – **wah.. you thought it was Karasu? Me too! . (gets bopped in the head). Sorry it failed your expectations. But do you think this would do as well?

**S2 – **haha.. what if I put in a Yuusuke.. ermm.. Yuusuke x George thing here? . haha.. just kidding! Thanks for loving this story!

**FluffysBijin05 - ** really important questions. I guess they'll be answered slowly. Will reply to one though: yup, you'll find out about Yomi (and yeah! How could he have asked Yuusuke all those favors?! The nerve.. I guess child molesters have weird thoughts..)

**iceheart3000 - **in truth, I was surprised at how this story turned out too…:p Please continue to read too.

**Raining Petals –** yeah, I can get pretty confusing sometimes.. Don't worry, will try to make it better! (Is it the timeline that makes it confusing? Or the long sentences…) Thanks for reviewing and commenting

**Starflower Sakura** – haha (rubs off your innocent look) :p Yeah.. I wanted Hiei to kick the stepfather's a too, but wanted to complicate things. It's in my nature..xx

**What2callmysel - ** congratulations! You gave the longest review yet throws a box of used toothpicks at you. That's your prize Oh yeah, now that you mention it, this is beginning to sound like some soap opera.. gah! xx Yup, the barriers of Hiei were to prevent Kurama's emotions from leaking out so telepaths/empaths won't be affected by his strong emotions, etc.. gah! I rambled too much. But you'll find out more about that in the next chapter (er.. the eighth chapter, I think). And you'll know more about Yomi, promise, don't worry!=)

Argh! Wasn't able to make it on your birthday! It's exactly one week after…xx sighs here: throws you a REALLY large, live dolphin for compensation. BeLaTed HapPy BirThdaY! Hope you didn't miss your computer too much..

If I missed anyone, sorry! So finally, we proceed. Hope you enjoy:

&

_"The loving starry sky  
Should make you feel touched  
I'm here by your side  
Decorating a piece of heaven for you_

_If you have too much sadness  
Leave your heart for me to protect.   
The tired fireworks  
I'll chase them away for you_

**Flowery words  
Is only decorative  
If I am silent  
That's because I love you too much"**

_ -_** "**_Liu Xing Yu", F4___

$

**Chapter 7a. Nostalgic Memories **

It wasn't really that rare, but today, he felt it more strongly. Hiei wanted Kurama with him.

For the fire demon, there was something about the kitsune that makes him so addicting. Perhaps it's his scent? Maybe those tantalizing eyes, or that unnaturally high voice? It could be his touch – somehow, the koorime would gladly injure himself in battle, in the rosebushes, or while eating cookies, just so the redhead could tend to the wounds. Both knew that it was only Kurama who could touch Hiei so freely. And it was not only because of the danger doing that posed, but others flinch from the unnatural body temperature as well. Even Yukina is startled sometimes…

Okay, back to the fox. Anyone would laugh if it is presumed that what Hiei craved – yes, crave- was the conversation. He hardly spoke, being one to think that actions are so much better. So why waste saliva?

And even when the two were together.. THEY rarely speak. Silence between them was as comfortable as it could get. Of course, it's NOT the conversation!

You can call it, 'missing someone you've just seen less than thirty minutes ago'.

So now, Hiei's dilemma was how to get the fox closer without sounding like a screaming schoolgirl. What bait should he use?

_Ah, that._

Hiei removed himself from his rather comfortable perch and proceeded to sprint or whiz by towards their own little haven: the old, almost disintegrated church with the statue of a saint offering a sword to the heavens. The koorime sat on those very familiar steps, gazing at the tree in front. It was Kurama's favorite. He loved the way the moon glimmered on the top leaves, the way the shadows blended below. For the redhead, the way the branches were arranged were perfect. Hah, take that from a plant-lover. But the things he absolutely liked were the ridiculously large stars hung on the boughs.

Hiei mentally rang, _Do you want to bring your brushes and paint the tree with the dangling stars?_

The bait was set.

The fire koorime knew that he didn't have to wait long. This church was only about 10 minutes away from the Hatanaka residence. He wanted to pick Kurama up, but that would seem like he was… impatiently desperate. So he waited.

Hiei was surprised when the half-youko arrived without his art materials. _Oh, so he must know that I just wanted company. _Immediately, he suppressed his subconscious, but a thought had already slipped through, _Just wanted company, eh?_

_Shut up._

The two sat in pure silence on the stone steps. Hiei had leaned on the wall, right leg bent before his chest, the other, folded and tucked behind his right ankle, both hands holding the hilt of the katana, which rested on the loop of his left leg. He didn't know whether he should be annoyed that the other didn't bring those tubes of paint and brushes or to be thankful that they weren't there, as he watched from the corner of his eyes the redhead, who was staring straight ahead, and then up towards the night sky. The source of Hiei's uncertainty was that with his sensitive nose, the smell of the linseed oil and varnish was excruciating. But it was whenever Kurama painted, that the fire demon as free to look/stare for long periods of time. Brushing the unimportant topic off his mind, he was just thankful that the redhead was here, close to him.

It was merely quiet as they stayed there. Kurama, long, shapely legs stretched out on the steps had been observing the acacia tree before them, how silently its leaves shook, the gently swaying of the blue and white stars hung on the branches. He was mesmerized by the way the light shone off their reflective latex surfaces.

"And its leaves twinkled above the stars", he whispered softly, the poet in him surfacing.

Hiei tried thinking of a good reply, but he was not one to spout romantic nonsense. So he remained quiet. Kurama didn't mind. This was always how it has always been between them anyway. In their world, words were not needed.

But sometimes, when one is troubled, silence could be uncomfortable. So maybe that's why Kurama finally spoke directly to his friend, "What's on your mind, Hiei?"

He wasn't actually looking at the fire demon, he was still staring at the heavens. Waiting for some divine hand, perhaps. Hiei probably couldn't help himself when he began looking at the way those red locks fell back, revealing those smooth, pale cheeks, the titled chin, the half-closed eyes that further brought out those long, slightly-curled lashes, and whatever skin was exposed near his neck.

Call it a fetish of his, but to Hiei, the neck was the most enticing part a person could have. In Makai, to expose one's neck meant an offer of being claimed. Both youkai knew that. And yet surprisingly, Kurama had bared his neck to Hiei more than four times. Okay, make that five. Or maybe even more times than that.

Even when the fire demon admitted his feeling of attachment to the half-youko, the latter never feared showing off his creamy neck. _Why?_

Hiei has yet to ask him.

But for now, he was content in this silence.

To he outside world, they may as well have been invisible, because once they were in this state, nothing could penetrate through the world it formed around them. This old church, the tree in front with the huge stars hanging from it, these cold stone steps, the statue, the blowing night wind and the sounds of the night was their own. They could stay there forever, or until duty called. They could stay for hours without speaking.

Because in their own world, words were really not needed.

This was a world only for them, and where the stars in the heavens are the only witnesses.

Maybe they could stay here for a while.

* * *

Okay.. was that too fluffy? Just wanted a random scene..

Next up,

**Chapter 7b: I, You**

Yeah, it's another side story. Just in case I hit a road block again…xx

This time, it's a more elaborate description of how Yuusuke and Kurama became close.

Hm.. Happy summer vacation, everyone!

Please find time to review and comment and give suggestions!


	8. I, You

**AFTER A WHILE **

Disclaimer: Still don't own YYH, nope….

Scribbles: Okay, new chapter! This is the second side story. WHAT, AGAIN?xx Actually, don't fret coz im really putting up the eighth chapter by the end of the week. That is a promise :D

**People to constantly thanks and pay homage to:**

**Kittengrl39** – hehe.. missed you :p

**Starflower Sakura** – glad you liked it. . Oh no.. you'll hate this chapter. evil grin

**Hakudoshi-chan** – gah, you actually reviewed per chapter (though am not complaining) :D thanks for the patience.. hope you'll continue reading, even after this chapter. Err.. you're also sure to hate this chapter.. xx oh, and I agree when you said that this has become like a soap opera.. am I dragging it for too long already?

**yodai hiro** – thanks for the great review. Sometimes my head gets messed up, and I forget who should end up with who. You know, it's like you have all these ideas in your head and you can't distinguish one from the other, and so the story becomes complicated, twisted, and sometimes incoherent :p so that's what's actually happening to this story…

**What2callmyself - **haha…:D you're really a funny person, I can't help but look forward to your next reviews. So I guess our relationship's kinda mutual. Oh, and I fight against computers too. To hell with un-user-friendly software! (or is my iq just too little? .)

**iceheart3000** – darn. Certainly took my time, did I? :p

**FluffysBijin05** – yeah.. leaving someone alone is evil. But I'm evil :p just kidding. Thanks for reviewing!

** Clow Angel** – yay, it's you!!!! Ergh.. right now am a busy man.. err. Make that really lazy. Sometimes I really want to write a story, but it's always in the wrong places like when I'm in the shower, or right in the middle of reporting, or a class. So have to push the idea aside, only to forget it later on.. so it takes me really long to write something xx but thanks for hanging on. This is a short chapter, but the next one's coming in a week

**Raining Petals** – really, not OOC? That's great u just gave a really good compliment. Thanks, keep reading! :p

Hope no one was skipped, here goes:

_"do I murder   
when I forget you from afar   
too drunk on the poison of endless roads   
and the countless smokey bars   
  
but tension is to be loved   
when it is like a passing note   
to a beautiful, beautiful chord"_**__**

_ -_** "****Tension****"**_, Sixpence None the Richer___

**Chapter 7b. I, You **

" A relationship based on needing to have a relationship:

"It's like when you have this shirt that you love like nothing else. You'd never want to give it up, but at some point in your life, you'll realize that you've already outgrown it and that it doesn't fit as well as it did before (and that sometimes it has gotten quite worn out of you).

"You only wear it because everyone expects you to – after all, it is – or was – your favorite.

"But you had to get rid of it – not unless if you wanted to be suffocated and packed like tuna in some can.

"It's just that sometimes, when you see someone else wearing it, and it fits them perfectly, you get a bit 'jealous'.

"—But what you're feeling is not really envy, but something that's easily mistaken as jealousy. It was actually just.. nostalgia."

Yuusuke turned to his companion and asked, "What do you think?"

The redhead beside him was staring at the sakura's falling petals. It must have been strange – a full-bloomed cherry tree in mid-autumn. Strange, but romantic, for two people sitting under it's shade when it was out of season. Kurama kept quiet, lost in his own thoughts that were in turmoil, and suddenly, a movement caught his eye. Raizen's descendant had reached out to him, and the half-youko's eyelids fluttered, looked down, without actually moving any else part of him, to see his friend's hand, holding a pink petal in front of his lips. It was rather large, obscenely neon, and billowed with the wind, trying to escape Yuusuke's grasp, "Careful, you would have eaten a petal."

And before he knew it, the cool petal was pressed on his slightly-parted lips, and then a heavier press. A warm press. Kurama looked up and met with Yuusuke's half-lidded eyes, and felt the warm breath on his face.

He pulled away.

Flustered, he spoke, "I – I'm not sure what you're trying to do – I mean.. I know not your intentions for telling me such things. But.. I do understand. The feeling.. of being forced into something."

The redhead's face was still flushed when he resumed staring at the petals. As subtly as he could, he inched away from Yuusuke, then began again, "About what you said… It's true, but.. but if people were to grow up so quickly, they'd be even more fickle that the sakura's blooms. They appear one day, and suddenly, they've already fallen. They wither and disappear, leaving only memories."

Kurama looked at Yuusuke sadly, "Even memories eventually lose their luster."

Seeing the pronounced delinquent about to protest, he reached out and grabbed the other's hand, silently asked for more time to explain himself. "If.. If a person grew up too fast, Yuusuke… he'll eventually run out of things to wear."

Yuusuke shook his head, "There are some things you'll never grow out of. Especially if the shirt they found is many sizes bigger."

"Then he doesn't fit the shirt. Rather, the shirt does not fit him, and belongs to someone else then."

Grabbing the hand that held his, Yuusuke replied, "That is the beauty of true love, I guess. When, or even if it's the worst match ever, you can still pull it off and keep wearing it, since in it, you're the most comfortable." As a side note, he mumbled, "Damn, I've become so mushy."

Ignoring the last comment, the half-youko replied, "So it's only about comfort? What if you find more comfortable things to wear? Soon, that shirt that you thought was perfect will be left in the dark part of your closet, where all the other pieces of clothing you got bored with, are. It'll only be after quite some time that you'll remember to give it away, when you realize that you don't fancy it anymore."

Kurama stood up indignantly, "But you know what, that shirt could have been too worn out to be used again. It'll end up in the dumps."

The wind blew coldly, and the redhead's tresses swung out quite violently, causing him to shudder at the sudden nakedness of his back, "I – I don't want to be something like that." Realizing what he had just said, he bit his left fist and proceeded to make his way down the stairs. Yuusuke caught up effortlessly and drew his friend in an embrace, "When will you stop running away, Kurama?"

They stood like that for a long time. After the sudden cold he felt a while ago, the redhead loved the warmth that wrapped about him just now. Yuusuke had rested his head on Kurama's left shoulder, nose somewhere along the bend of the redhead's neck, skin rubbing on cloth. His strong arms were wrapped around the half-youko's midsection. Unable to escape, and while confusedly loving the feeling, Kurama merely hung his head, "I'm tired, Yuusuke, of this little game we're playing. I'm tired of this façade we have to put up. Keiko already thinks you've moved on. You're quite stable now. So let's stop pretending that were really involved – "

"Were we still 'just pretending'?"

The redhead stiffened. Sensing that the other would run again, Yuusuke tightened his grip, "Because all the words I've said to you never contained life, Kurama. How about you? I've never done anything, given you anything when it didn't come from my heart."

Flashes of when they kissed bombarded Kurama. Immediately, he panicked, "Yuusuke, let go."

A pause.

Slowly, Yuusuke removed his clasped hands.

Kurama quickly ran down the steps, towards the rest of the group, hoping to find a way to calm down the madness in him. Yuusuke stood still, and watched quietly.

_How long will you keep running away?_

_When will you stop hiding behind masks?_

* * *

wah.. sleepy..xx

So finally, Chapter 8 will be posted sometime this week

Ah, Yomi goodness :p

By the way, if anyone's noticed in the side stories, the relationship between Kurama and Hiei and Kurama and Yuusuke greatly differ, in such a way that silence meets the first, and words and touch are important to the second. Hm.. which would be better?

Think, think.. xx

Ah, please review!


	9. If Only in Dreams

**AFTER A WHILE **

Disclaimer: Still don't own YYH, nope….

Scribbles: Made it! Yeah… But it's halved in the middle… the chapter would be too long if I didn't cut it in the middle… That would have bored people, I think… But the other half is next week :D

**People to constantly thanks and pay homage to:**

**Starflower Sakura – **yeah.. I guess you were an inspiration in that scene :p

**Raining Petals** – I agree that it was way confusing…xx It's because we have this Lit prof who insists we write conversations without really saying who's speaking, and it got really stuck into my system. And since I suck at it, it's become quite confusing. Grr… :

**Clow Angel** – yes, a faithful reviewer! . Oh, so you think Hiei understands Kurama better? **nods **hmm… I guess so. Since they've known each other for so long… good point!

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy** – wah, missed you!:p HiYu?giggles Confusing's good.. hmm… if I include this, I'd have to start researching ways of how they can be connected…:p

**What2callmyself –** I just realized that in one reply, I wrote 'What2callmysel'..:p oops. Yep, you're really hilarious! I need more people like you in my life…:D 2 months? It was that long? . gah… Oh no, you've noticed that I like frustrating people! Sssh… it's a secret!

Hm… topics other wouldn't really go into? Hmm… oh, and thanks for liking my writing… it's actually from a demented, schizophrenic mind. They say people who are mentally ill can write good stuff since there's too much in their brain, but it's often that they get breakdowns..:D

They also like bad endings. Oopss.. wasn't supposed to give a clue! Nah.. just kidding…

Here's the chapter, and in a week! :D (okay, I cheated by cutting it in the middle…):p

Really many thanks for your reviews!

Hope no one was skipped, here goes:

_"__the last kiss __tasted like tobacco___

_a bitter and sad smell___

__

_tomorrow, at this time___

_where will you be?___

_who will you be thinking about?___

__

_you are always gonna be my love_

_even if I fall in love with someone once again_

_I'll remember to love_

_you taught me how_

_you are always gonna be the one_

_it's still a sad song_

_until I can sing a new song__"_**__**

_ -_** "****First Love****"**_, Utada Hikaru ___

**Chapter 8a, If Only in Dreams **

_ Do you know of this funny joke that you've already heard some time before, only to hear it again a few years later, and you suddenly remember why it was so funny?_

_ I have a lot in my past that I thought I've forgotten (or never happened), which keep popping up randomly, given a situation that was so similar to it, I'd get a feeling of déjà vu. Sometimes, the feeling would be coupled with amusement, other times, puzzlement. There would be some flashback from who-knows-where. They seem like memories not my own, that sometimes I feel like a voyeur peeking at someone else's experiences._

_ But if they weren't mine, how could I be seeing them?_

_ And why is it that Hiei's own random flashes are parallel with mine, as if we were two, different people together?_

_ Do I sound like I'm babbling?_

_ Perhaps an example would clear things up._

_ We were both in a playful mood, Hiei's, milder, of course, but he was in his own amusingly sadistic-sarcastic mood, and we were sparring – so sue is if we consider this as "play" – somewhere remote, using as much cheat methods we knew. Maybe he was drawn into the game too much and that made him more talkative than usual. Sometime, he blurted out, "You're just at an advantage because you've grown much, much taller now."_

_ To which, I replied without thinking, at that time, "Hah. I could beat you before, even when you were way taller than I and I had to look up to you in turn."_

_ Baring a fang in his half-smile, he retorted, "In your dreams, you'd beat me. Whenever we competed before, you'd keep tripping over your extremely long hair."_

_ That served to stop us both, when we realized what we were saying._

_ For one, Hiei had never been taller than I was in the years we'd known each other._

_ Two, my hair has never been any longer than it is now, and that it was short when we first met and grew along with our friendship._

_ So then, where did all these come from?_

_ Frankly, if we all knew what or why we were doing things all the time, it'll be an extremely different world._

_ I am not new to the concept of reincarnation, so it would be silly for me to rule out the possibility of having had a past life with any I'm with right now. But…_

_ Somehow thinking about past lives gives me the creeps. It's like this feeling that once I do know what happened in that 'before', things will change…_

_ I hate this feeling the most._

_ Usually when I tried a peek at the tarot, I'd get a warm feeling. Whenever I told someone's fortune, it'd be easy, and feel nice, soothing, smooth. But attempting to gaze at my own past life always gave me a jarring sensation, and I'd get nothing. It's like someone doesn't want me to know, so that someone pushes away everytime I try to._

_ I guess it's true what they say about fortunetellers not being able to see their own fates. The only way for them to presage their futures and pasts is when it's intertwined with whomever their reading for the moment. If, somehow, a seer were involved greatly at an incident in that person's life, or an important person in that past life, they'd finally chance a glance at a scene or scenes of their own._

_ There are three people so far through whom I've vividly seen a lot of my own past life, and a little of my future –_

Hiei, Yomi and Yuusuke.

_ I wish I could announce triumphantly how I'd figure in all of their lives, but…_

_ It's funny, when you find out that each one of them is in each other's pasts and futures as well. That is why I can't get a clear interpretation of who I was in each of their lives. My roles have merged in the flashes I saw. Confusing, and frustrating._

_ But.. the only thing that I am sure of is that one of them corresponds to one of these in my past life –_

_ The one who sought to claim me._

_ The one who let go._

_ The one I loved_

_ I think anyone else would have wondered and craved to find out whom it was they loved in the past… I don't get the point. They'd end up loving the person today only because they know for a fact that in their past life, they were in love._

_ There it is. The world being different just because we know the reason why we do things._

_ So I let it be._

_ I think the real issue here is that knowing it's all about me has made me feel quite self-important. I don't feel awkward, nor shameful._

_ Ok, maybe I was at the start. But that was in our past life. Although history tends to repeat itself, a lot can change. In meeting others, they may have already altered their destinations and drawn new paths that don't converge with my own._

_ My outburst with Yuusuke…_

_ I think It's a sign that it's gotten in my head a little bit. Maybe knowing a bit of our 'past' caused me to be upset. And my being pompous. Sometimes I can be so self-centered and egotistic, add to that Youko Kurama's great pride. Watch out, world._

_ Back to the topic._

_ My craving for Hiei's company and approval. I still think it's because of what I saw too._

_ And my staying with Yomi._

_ For these three things, there is one reason (or so I think): because I know that with each of them, I'm linked somehow. And for a really weird purpose I have yet to find out, I plan to uncover those connections._

_ Sometimes I become illogical and crave for reasons._

** At another time, another place…**

"Upon touching it, the door opened. It was marvelous! There were really tall structures, reaching for the sky. Some touched the clouds, and their windows shined under the sun. There were a lot of metal horses, some moving faster than the others. They were in different hues – blue, red, yellow, some green, white… I wanted to see more from my perch, so I moved forward. And then I was falling…"

"I'll be there to catch you!"

The nine-year old who looked far too old for his age, gave out a soft laugh with his sultry tones, "That's ridiculous! How could you, when you weren't there in my dream?"

His companion sat up from lying down on his lap, blue eyes wide, as if he could not believe what he heard, "What? Why was I not in your dream?"

Large, silver eyes twinkled in amusement, "It's not as if I can control my dreams… Why? Am I always in yours?"

"Yes, every time, each night."

A light pink slowly creeped on the ivory, porcelain-smooth skin. He was saved from replying by a voice, "Tristesse, Yvan, it's going to rain soon, come and wash up."

Tristesse stood up, dusted himself and stretched, complaining, "Ack. Mother called me by my full name again. She really makes me sound like I'm a girl…"

"Well, you could be one, since you look so much like a girl," teased Yvan.

Irritated, the other stomped away. Yvan ran after him, and tugged playfully at the long tresses of his buddy, "See. You have such a long hair, anyone would mistake you for a lady at first glance. And the next glance, and the next, until you straighten them out finally."

"Rub it more in my face."

Laughing, Yvan scooped Tristesse up and ran past their mother who held the door open, and made it just in time inside before heavy rain started to pour. After washing up, the two sat near the fire, snuggling up in one blanket. Lynd sat on her rocking chair, starting on a sweater she was knitting for her husband, Damian. Absentmindedly twisting the needle, she watched the two from the corner of her eye, and settled on Yvan, the taller of the two, first.

At nine, he had grown to be a fine, young man. He looked to be about 18, with his muscular, yet lean build, and his voice had already developed into a deep tenor. He was already as tall as their father, and acted more like a man, rather than a child. His hair was a dark chestnut color, with eyes as blue as the sky. Although very obedient, he had weird notions of nobility in his head that he practiced on his brother, Tristesse.

Smiling softly at the name, Lynd remembered the protests that would come out from the shorter one's mouth whenever called by the full name. "It makes me sound like I'm a girl!" would be his objection. Therefore, they had shortened the name to 'Tris', but sometimes, 'Tristesse' sounded more fitting, and would come out more naturally.

'A rightful name', she mused, for it meant, 'melancholy', in French. Born the same day as his brother, Yvan, and yet he looked more effeminate, softer. Although he looked quite mature, he would fall on the 'sixteen' category – looking like a woman in her sweet sixteenth year. He was generally an optimistic person, but his enchanting silver eyes, coupled with his soft expression always made him look like he was in deep thought. As if he knew something about the future more than others. He was a good few inches shorter than Yvan, and was as thin as a reed. He had muscles, but not as well-defined as his brother's. Two of the most captivating aspects of the boy was his voice – the sultry tone that told stories, and sang with feeling. Though he would actually only willingly sing and talk for Van; and then there was his rich, long black hair that, whenever shined on by some light, shimmered blue highlights. When he would do chores, he'd tie it loosely at the bottom part, but somehow Yvan would sneak up on him to let it loose.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Lynd frowned. With her plain face, brown hair and brown eyes, she looked nothing like her little ones. Her husband too. And it's hilarious that her two children didn't look a thing like each other, with those features, plus, the fact that Yvan was tan, and that Tristesse was pale. What a weird family we make… Family…

Suddenly, the door burst open and surprised, Lynd dropped her needles. Perhaps feeling quite noble (once again), Yvan immediately got up, placed himself in what he thought was harm's way, trying to protect his cough delicate cough brother.

"Wow, it's pouring outside!"

Lynd laughed and stood from her chair. Reaching for a towel, she approached her husband, "Damian, what took you so long? Supper is getting cold.."

"Oh, our old horse trotted too slowly… I think we need to find a replacement." Receiving the towel, he began to furiously rub his red hair.

Immediately, the two children pounced on their father. Well, it was only Tristesse jumping up to give his father a peck on the cheek, Yvan, feeling a bit manlier than the other, simply stood, and gave a toothy grin, "Welcome home, father."

After dinner, when the two young ones were fast asleep, Lynd and Damian lapsed into another one of their serious conversations. Old exchanges came up, "Do you think we should tell them of their true heritages already? I think.. they both know that they're from noble families. Even if we never gave a clue..."

Damian, being the less perceptive of the two, asked, "What do you mean? They're good at farm work. They know how to build, make clothes, and other un-noble work."

"I mean… Well… Yes, but I know that somehow, they just know it. And, it's hard to explain."

Lynd turned around and simply opted to think about those certain instances when she'd notice. It was the way those two carried themselves. Yvan and his notions of nobility was very similar to what his real father did. And Tristesse- always the proper one. Also, the two knew that they were not brothers even when neither Lynd nor Damian told them. It was as if, they just did. Whenever the two would go out to the market with their father (which was a few miles away from their home), they would meet with different people, and children their own age. Usually, when their playmates would ask , "Hey, where's your brother?", they'd object immediately and correct them, "We're not really brothers."

The couple hadn't told the two about their being adopted from different parents, but they already knew. It was terrible, the way the two ended up in their care…

_"I give you everything, and yet, you can't even give me a SON!"_

_ Megara cringed away from her drunk husband. She didn't even protest his words. They had two sons, but to him, they were not even human, just because they weren't healthy or bulky, like he was. The other had a weak heart, and the other, limp. They did have 3 other daughters, very beautiful, each one of them, but he would never look at them. He needed an heir. A strong one. Astaire prided himself of his strong army, and vast lands. He ruled over his people efficiently, thus, the prosperity. But he never had wealth in his own home._

_ In his family. For he had no well-built son._

_ If only his riches could cause them to evolve into gallant boys with bodies of that in romance novels, he would be the happiest man in the world. But this was taken away from him._

_ The main cause for his insecurity was that Sir Gwent, his main knight, had five – FIVE – strong sons! All of them big, able, WHOLE. Unlike his two 'sons' who were like weeds. All of Sir Gwent's wives had died giving birth to the really large babies. Astaire would often ramble, "Look at them. His five children could manage the whole kingdom by themselves! How lucky he is to have five, such strong offspring… His wives died giving birth to them! How lucky he is…"_

_ And always, Megara would think, 'Then you would have preferred I died giving birth, just so you can have your capable son!'_

_ But she would never answer back. Would never protest. She would wait until Astaire would fall asleep, and then softly cry the night away._

_ And then she once again got pregnant._

_ Everyday, she would go to the shrine to pray to the gods that it be a boy. She could feel her luck now. She knew she would have a boy. She asked as an addition, that the boy be a very strong one, muscular, lean, powerful. Someone his father would approve of. At the same time, Sir Gwent had impregnated another woman, a gypsy girl._

_ Since she was pregnant, Astaire was once again his gentle self, his hopes up for a son worthy of being an heir this time. He would sit by her legs and caress the enlarged womb, and say softly (as softly as a person like him could muster), "Our son will be strong. Strong like Gwent's sons. He will be very capable. And whole."_

_ She would smile with him. Both of them dreamed the same for different reasons._

_ The night came. Megara felt that she was about to give birth and called for her trusted servant, Brenta. Feeling something wrong, she exclaimed, "No, this is not yet the right time for the baby to be strong enough, and big enough! I feel that he is not yet ready! He is not yet ready!"_

_ From the other room, they could hear a scream. Through her pain, Megara managed to ask, "What is happening?"_

_ "That gypsy girl, my lady, is also giving birth."_

_ Getting an idea, she asked to be brought where the gypsy was. Slowly, they proceeded to the dungeon. Surprised, the midwife quickly composed herself and said, "My lady, you shouldn't be here- "_

_ "No, I shall give birth beside her."_

_ With that, she lay down beside the gypsy girl and clasped her hand. She knew that the gypsy would die giving birth. But it would be a healthy and large offspring. Megara looked the gypsy in the eye and said, "My son will be yours, and yours, mine. I will give birth to your child, and you, to mine."_

_ The gypsy, understanding, nodded. Then she screamed from the pain the large baby in her caused. Her hips were too small for such a large load. Afterwards, when her eyes cleared from the haze, she said an incantation, a short prayer. She ended it with, "Our sons will be exchanged, their fates intertwined. They will be linked, will be together, in life or death. My son will be yours, and yours, mine."_

_ Feeling a sudden onrush of great pain she'd never felt before, Megara blacked out._

_ When she awoke, she was in high spirits, knowing that her wish had finally come true. Glancing to her left, she saw the cold body of the gypsy she had given birth with. She called for Brenta, "Where is my son? Where is he?"_

_ Brenta gave her a rather large bundle, exclaiming happily that it was indeed a boy. A beautiful boy._

_ When she saw the little baby before her, she didn't believe him. It was very tiny, and looked very delicate. She pushed him away, "No, this is not my son! This is not my son! Where is he?"_

_ She caught sight of a baby beside her own child. It was of a tanned boy, very unlike her pale child. He looked big and strong. She tried to pull him away from the sickly boy beside him, but the two had tangled their hands together, and would not let go. The midwife protested, "Please, don't remove them from each other, they will start crying again."_

_ "This one, this healthy baby is my son!"_

_ The door opened and Astaire entered, excited, "Where is he? Where is my son?" Gwent followed in._

_ The midwife took the two babies and showed them to the lord of the land, "The one with the black hair is yours, my lord."_

_ One look, and the happy expression turned to hate, "Once again, you give me a sickly child! You are a defective wife!" He was about to throw the baby to her, when he noticed the other one. Immediately, his eyes shone, "A healthy one…"_

_ Gwent stepped forward and gave a toothy grin, "Ah, my son. I guess I'm blessed once again." He didn't even ask about the gypsy girl._

_ The decision was made quickly, and the deal, done. They were to exchange babies, for a price._

_ The two slept peacefully in their shared crib, hands, still held in each other's, as if they belonged to no one else. Megara, aware of the future her real son were to have if given over to Astaire, couldn't help but panic. She now hated her husband, who once again, loved her less for causing this situation to happen. There was only one way to cure everything of misery. The babies were to die._

_ Lynd, the midwife, had heard of the plan to burn down the nursery from the one paid to do it. Immediately, she rushed towards their nursery, looking at the two innocent faces, peaceful, since they were in each other's company. She knew what she had to do._

_ The nursery burned quietly, and efficiently. It was too late when everyone found out and tried to put out the fire. They found two charred bodies in the fire, unidentifiable because of the severe chafing and the blackening._

_ The king wept for having lost his only healthy son. He would go home rarely, and buried himself in work._

_ The queen's heart turned to ice._

_ Lynd and Damian escaped the town with the two babies in tow and built a house on the outskirts of a forest. There, they would start a new life._

Lynd marveled at the two children's relationship. It was really like they were one person in two different bodies, or as if they completed one another. Watching them everyday, she saw the connection clearly. It was made very evident by one incident in the past, though, when the two were seven years old.

Each of them had chores to do at home – Tristesse was in charge of feeding the chickens, milking the cows, weeding the garden, watering the growing plants, and other similar tasks. Yvan would help with the building, carrying really heavy stuff, and herding the sheep. The two had never been out of the house's proximity before.

One night, Damian had told Yvan that he would be going with him to the city to buy supplies. Excited, he was bubbly the whole night. He didn't pick the thought up that Tristesse were not to go with them. Knowing this for himself, the black-haired beauty was silent the whole night. Noticing this, the blue-eyed kid asked the other one what was wrong every five minutes. To which, Tristesse would reply, "It's nothing."

Finally giving up, Yvan begged, "Tell me a story then. A story with dragons, a gallant knight, and the person important to him that he would save from the dragon!"

Oddly, Tristesse didn't take the bait. Usually, he loved telling stories, but tonight, he just wasn't in the mood.

Bored, Yvan opted to sleep.

The next morning, Yvan had been so excited that he could barely eat breakfast. Finally, Damian called for him to go out, and that the wagon was already prepared. Standing up and taking his coat, he ran to the door and called out, "Come on, Tris! What are you waiting for? Get dressed already!"

Surprised, Tristesse dropped the toast he was eating, and then looked away, a sad look crossing his face."

"Tris?"

Lynd patted Tristesse on the shoulder, then approached Yvan and gave him a peck on the cheek, "Tristesse is supposed to stay here with me."

He looked like he was about to protest, but restricted by his idea of how a man should act, he pretended that he wasn't affected at all. He turned abruptly, then ran out the door, to his father.

Lynd was worried. She couldn't make Tristesse do anything at all today. He merely lay in bed and stared at the ceiling. Sighing softly, she just sat on her chair, and proceeded to knit. Abruptly, Tris sat up and exclaimed, "Van is lost!"

The former midwife placed her knitting down, "What are you talking about? He's with your father!"

"No, no! He tried to make his way back to me. And then he got lost! He can't find me! He's lost!" He ran out of the house and continued on the path. Lynd followed, her long legs allowing her to catch up quickly. From the distance, they could see Damian on the horse, with a worried look on his face.

"Damian, where is Yvan?"

Jumping off, he replied, "He was just behind me. And then when I looked back, he was gone!"

Tristesse was near to tears right now. Although scared herself, Lynd fought to keep her composure. She told Damian, "Go back to town, ask if they've seen him around."

After he left, she turned to her other son, "Tristesse, do you know where he is?"

"He is lost! And he has hurt his foot… Mother, he can't find me!"

She brought him to the part in the road where the paths forked and told him, "I want you to shout his name, so he'll be able to find you. I need you to not cry, and be strong for the both of you. Your father will try to look for him. He'll come back, understand?"

Blinking back tears, he replied, "Yes. I will call him so he'll come back to me."

Although everything was strange, Lynd didn't find this at all surprising.

It was well after dark that Damian came back, still with no son in tow. Tristesse's voice had already become quite raspy from shouting out. Slowly, he collapsed on the ground. He had not really eaten anything the whole day. Damian was going to scoop him up to bring him inside, but Lynd stopped him. Tristesse was still calling out softly, "That's it, come closer. I'm here, waiting for you. You can do it. I'm here, waiting. Come back to me…"

After a few minutes, a rustle in the bushes happened. Perking up immediately, the silver-eyed boy stood, and ran towards where the sound came from, "Van!"

A very bruised, full of scratches boy fell from the foliage. With a strength the two old ones didn't know he had, Tristesse caught him without effort. The boy who tried so much to be a man was crying softly, "I couldn't find you… I was lost. And I hurt my foot. I tried to get back to you, Tris. I really did. But it was painful, and I really couldn't find you anywhere."

Lynd saw that Damian was about to scold Yvan for running off, so she stopped him. She told him to put the horse back in the stall. They walked back together for a while, and then Lynd said that she would stay and wait for them. She approached slowly, so that they wouldn't know she was there. Crouching low in the shadows, she watched and listened to their conversation. Yvan was now lying down on Tristesse's lap.

"- I was just here. I kept calling your name."

"I heard. I tried to make my way back."

"You're here now…"

Tristesse reached up behind him and loosened his hair from his tie. Picking a bundle of his hair, he brushed it over Yvan's tear-streaked face, wiping away most of the liquid. Lynd was startled. Right now, it was as if these two beings were adults, like two people in love. If only they could fathom, and had it in their minds what they were doing, they'd have known that the act was simply erotic.

Feeling like a voyeur somehow, watching a very private moment, Lynd crept away slowly.

They never tried once to separate them again after this incident.

** Back to the present…**

Kurama awoke to someone jumping on his bed. He slowly took a peek with one eye, then opened the other too when he saw that it was Shura. The little kid gave him a huge smile when he noticed that the redhead was awake, "Kurama! Papa called for you! He says it's dinner time!"

Suddenly sitting up, and reaching out, the half-youko locked Shura in his arms, then dragged him down to lie on the soft bed with him. The little horned youkai protested, "Ack, don't do that! You'll turn me into a human!" But he actually liked the sensation in secret. Kurama was warm, and smelled good… And Yomi never hugged him before.

After a while, he thought that the redhead had fallen asleep again, so he poked in the ribs. Kurama protested, "Ack, Shura, that wasn't so nice of you."

"Hehe.. I thought you were sleeping again. I don't want your drool on my head, and I don't think you should be late in meeting father."

Tightening his hold on the young youkai, the half-human merely replied, "hmhm…"

The silence in the room was starting to get to Shura. He asked, seemingly out of the blue, but actually was really bothered by it, "Ne, Kurama…"

Another sleepy, "Hm?"

"You and my Father…" He fidgeted a little. "Are you together? Are you planning to bind?"

Slowly, green eyes were revealed through long lashes, and the arms released him. Kurama slid from the bed, then languidly stretched his limbs. Taking a brush from the table, he began to fix his hair. Shura, not about to be put off, half-shouted, "You're avoiding my question!"

"What do you want to hear?"

Flustered, the little boy couldn't answer. Kurama proceeded out the door, "Come on, we'll be late for dinner."

* * *

wah.. sleepy, again.

The second part of the chapter, next Saturday!

**Preview of Chapter 9, Hybrid: **

Something lay buried in the ground. Under grass. Under the June rain.

A small, forgotten thing, nothing that the world would miss.

But both of them knew that there are things that can be forgotten. And things that cannot – that sit on dusty shelves like stuffed birds with baleful, sideways-staring eyes.

"You cannot delay this any further. Either you give a yes or a no."

"But I don't want to make a choice yet. I'm not yet ready to make a choice."

Ah, please review!


	10. If Only in Dreams, Part 2

**AFTER A WHILE **

Disclaimer: Still don't own YYH, nope….

**Scribbles: **Darn it! The internet was all fuzzy I couldn't upload the story well… I'm a few hours late.. so sorry.. FFnet's really unstable and erratic, it's getting all the spaces wrong.. darn you!!! Oh, and the story in this one is so confusing, and not so good, since.. Well, I'm kinda in a bad mood.. sighs

**People to constantly thank:**

**Starflower Sakura -** first of all, sorry wasn't able to do what you requested, was certainly busy this week.. and second, I stand by what I said **_winkwink_**.. And yay, you like Van and Tris!

**Raining Petals **– You like Tris and Van too! cant help but glomp sorry.. am in the mood for glomping…xx yeah, yeah, it was a long chap..:p I was seriously thinking of postponing the posting, but I don't like breaking promises.

**Clow Angel – **darn it, I confused readers…xx but don't worry, hopefully, all will be explained in the next chapters.. I think I'm almost done with the story… then I can update the others..

**What2callmyself?** – haha, wrote the '?' in your name… really like your dream.. you should write! Oops.. you do write . darn it, I really want to read all your guys' works, but whenever I get around to doing it, someone knocks on the door to ask a request. That or that I have tons of assignments and Long Tests. College definitely sucks. (Oh, did I ever say I was only 16?) xx gah. Btw, the poems are random things I find, and sometimes, they're the ones that inspire the story…

_A review to your review (the story part):_

_I like the scenery, the time and place and the things that happened (In short, the setting.)Somehow, I could really see the things happening, and the emotions were simply overflowing from your story. I think it is a story that actually plays around in my mind sometimes, so I really liked it._

_Purrs at "You're no blacker than I am" Stupid mind thought of skin colors.. gah. ._

Wah, even my review is crap. Actually had a lot to say, but somehow, I forgot about them.. Hm.. I do review some stories, but under another name (who's not signed in) :D hehe…

**Hedi Dracona –** Very few words.. :p Here's an update.

**Skittles the Sugar Fairy** – glad you were happy, but couldn't really understand why. Hmm.. Gotta see from your perspective J Hope you read more!

Did I skip someone? Sorry…

Anyway, Let's start!

"_My worn-out fingertips  
Are drenched in the morning sunlight  
It seems like Spring is waking  
Hold close the memories  
I dream of  
Gentle tears that  
Seem like water._

_Also, how can I tell  
When I'm unable to speak?  
Resurrecting our love,  
I'm afraid I'll be hurt.  
This only make the feelings  
Stand still_."

_-_** "Boku-Tachi no Kisetsu"**_, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yuusuke_

$

**Chapter 8b, If Only in Dreams **

Sixteen. It was a good age.

Some label it "sweet". What was so sweet with sixteen is still a mystery. Perhaps it's the half-legal time when you try to discover love and being hurt and all that stuff; a time for going out of one's shell to present oneself to the world. For Tris and Van, it would be the time when they would need each other the most.

Tris had dipped his hand in the cool waters of the running river, watching in fascination as lines ran from his hand, to rush downwards. He loved the smell of the greenery surrounding him, and loved the shadows that played on his face, and body. The birds made the most beautiful sounds, sang the most relaxing melodies… Suddenly, "Tris!!"

Looking up at his right, he only had time to blink before lips found their way to his cheek to give it a light peck. Immediately pulling his hand from the cool waters, he sprayed it on the intruder, "Van, stop doing that!"

Laughing like a kid, the blue-eyed guy sat down, and as innocently as he could, asked, "What?" Another spray of water hit his face. Wiping the drops off, he inquired, "What are you doing here? We have chores, you know."

"I'm already done with mine. YOU are the one who shouldn't be here. You're always so slow in finishing."

"No I'm not. It's just that my tasks are way harder than yours."

"No, they're not. You're just slow."

Strong arms reached out to tickle Tris. He fell down in a heap on the forest floor, trying to rid himself of the thick fingers digging into his ribcage, giggling from the sensation. After a while, his breathing increased, and he was alternately laughing and wheezing. Managing to sit up, he swatted the hands away. Yvan was grinning like a maniac, "Hah. See? You're helpless against me."

"Am not."

A taunt, "Then I shall tickle you, and you shouldn't laugh or giggle or squirm away. If you can manage that, I'll concede. And say that you're definitely stronger than I am."

Contemplating carefully, Tris finally agreed, "Ok."

Yvan pushed him back down and started tickling him. Tris closed his eyes in concentration. Biting his lower lip, he lay as still as he could as his "brother" did everything he could to make him laugh. The chestnut-haired teen's gaze wandered up to look at his companion's expression. Somehow, his eyes were caught by how the other bit his lip. Gulping, he said, "Stop it."

Silver eyes opened slightly, and the expression on the face turned to that of confusion, but still, the lower lip was trapped under a set of pearly whites.. Unable to stop himself, Yvan leaned over and pressed his own lips on Tris'. Shocked, the latter stayed still for a while, before pushing the bulky guy off him, "What are you doing, Van?"

Getting up, the raven-haired one left the forest.

$

$

Maybe the narrator should mention that at the age of sixteen, both had grown to be very fine young men. Well, the other had a body that was enough to make Greek athletes cry, and the other had a beauty that surely would make Aphrodite, Hera, and even Athena, jealous. They both seemed to be in their twenties, although not in the looks part, but how they carried themselves. Of course they also had sparks of immaturity, they were still children, after all.

How beautiful was Tristesse? How strong was Van? Both of these could be illustrated by one incident.

The two were growing really good. They were adept in farm work, domestic stuff, and all practical chores. However, they had no education, and were therefore, illiterate. Damian and Lynd never held books in their hands, so they very well couldn't teach the two. They would have been satisfied the way they were, until one day Tris came home with a book he got from the market. He was told it was interesting, but got frustrated when he couldn't even decipher what it said. Yvan of course, couldn't care less.

After weeks of trying, a stroke of luck came. The winds were howling outside, so the family decided to stay in. Although worried about their plants and animals, they couldn't go out and risk their lives. Suddenly, a slightly loud knock was heard on the door. Damian, getting his rifle, approached it, then flung the door open, and aimed his rifle. A very disheveled man stood, eyes widened at the gun, and he slowly raised his hands up. He stuttered, "I.. I'm not up to anything bad. I just need shelter…"

It turned out that the guy was a teacher of royalty, but he was kicked out of the palace because he was framed for doing something bad. He didn't want to discuss what he was accused of. Tristesse was happy beyond words that finally, someone could teach them. Damian and Lynd decided to pass on being taught as well, while Yvan was forced to study.

It was clear after a week that Tris had a very brilliant mind. Yvan was on the slow side, but seeing Tris improve rapidly, he did his best, and managed to catch up a little. The teacher, Faelan, seeing that Yvan really liked knights and all those, trained him with the sword. Both teenagers excelled in what they chose to focus on. And it had been just a month. They both learned how to read, write, do math, the ways on how to do art, how to properly combat, and the ways of royalty. It wasn't surprising that the two carried all these all too well, after all, they WERE of royal blood. They also found out that their teacher was definitely a gentleman. It wasn't surprising that he had asked for both Van and Tris to sleep on separate beds now that they were sixteen, and that a curtain be put in between them. After all, marriage between two beings of the same gender was not unusual in their country. He didn't know that the two were not actually brothers (and they had all grown tired of telling people that they really weren't brothers), so he found their being too close unnerving.

After a lot of protesting, it was Tris, who finally agreed and the two now slept on separate beds.

$

So where do the answers to the two former questions come in?

One night, perhaps Faelan was drunk, or he was simply driven by the rush of blood that he attacked Tris. That's how beautiful Tris was: any man would go after him, even though he didn't do anything. He could make the mind so muddled and people would forget how to think, and only follow the desires of the body. (It was definitely a wonder how Damian could stand it).

It was a little past midnight already, and the two were soundly asleep. Faelan had crept up on Tris' bed, and pinned him down effectively, trying to rip the cloths encasing his body off him. Faelan wanted to take in as much as he could. Bucking as strongly as he could, the effeminate youth tried to break free, and shout for help, after all, Yvan was right beside him, through the curtain. But their teacher had managed to cover his mouth, and prevented any noise from getting out. Caught up in his task, the older man didn't notice Yvan getting up and seeing the scene before him, flew into a rage.

This is how strong Yvan is: With just his bare hands, he managed to break four of Faelan's ribs, his wrist, and right leg, beyond repair. Waking both Damian and Lynd up with his shouts of anger, they could only watch when Yvan dragged the former teacher out the door, and brought him to who-knows-where. They did know that Yvan was too gentle to actually kill someone. But when it came to Tristesse, who knows?

No one really dared bring up the incident again. It brought too many painful memories for both Van and Tris.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Yomi waited patiently in the dining hall. He mused on his past experiences with Kurama, both as a Youko, and now, as a ningen. He knew they had their share of bad memories, of betrayals and hurts… of happy and good moments… and instances that brought good memories. Stretching his ki, Yomi felt around his kingdom, pride growing at the thought of his scope increasing.

But his ultimate conquest, that being a certain redhead, was becoming quite a possibility… He was certain that the idea was near his grasp. He could taste it. He could sense it.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

It seemed that it was certainly a year when a lot of things were supposed to happen. This was the year when they also met Rubled.

He was a prince visiting the land, serving as a negotiator to create an alliance between his own country and this one. Translation: he was to pick a blue-blood from this country to wed, therefore, creating a bond between two nations. He was also just sixteen, with blond hair and amethyst eyes. Immature as he was, he couldn't care less if the two countries declared war against each other. As long as he had a comfortable life, he would be happy, and satisfied. That is why he had wandered far off from the castle he found suffocating, although hospitable. Imagine some number of girls flirting with you all day, add to that some of the very persistent guys… what a world.

In his aimless riding, he chanced upon this forest, and saw one of the most beautiful creatures he had ever seen so far. He couldn't tell whether it was a 'she' or a 'he'. Who cares anyway? At that moment, Rubled knew that this was the person he was to love in this lifetime, and perhaps even after. Spying as silently as he could, he followed the lithe figure as 'he' took a bucket of water from the river, walked a few short meters, then carefully poured water over a garden. When Rubled finally regained his senses, it was already nearing dark, and knowing they were probably scouring the lands for him, regretfully headed 'home'.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Oi, Urameshi!"

A heavy hand hit Yuusuke in the head. Rubbing the sore spot, he turned around, and caused himself to become wet since he was supposedly spraying the fruits from the fruit stand. Cursing loudly, he turned the thing off, and took a rag and wiped himself off. The guy who hit him had a look of annoyance and amusement on his face, as he said, "Man, you're really trying to get fired. Quit daydreaming, you're creating a puddle!"

The half-youkai simply threw the rag angrily and headed for the mop. He was missing Kurama terribly.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

It became a habit to visit the enchanting being he saw. It was funny how the two met.

Rubled had been watching 'him' draw water from the river, devouring the profile of the other. As 'he' exited, Rubled knelt down where the other had been, and sighed quite contentedly, when a voice interrupted his thoughts, "Excuse me, are you ok, sir?"

Turning around, the prince almost fell into the water, if not for a strong pair of arms who supported him. Tris leaned closer to the amethyst-eyed stranger to carefully inspect if he had wounds. Van, meanwhile was about to protest the closeness, so he removed his arms, and allowed the guy to fall to the ground. Being so near Rubled had caused Tris to go forward as well, and he landed softly on the former's torso. He liked the feel of the velvet cloth on his cheek, so he remained there. There's no need to say that the prince was in heaven right now. Yvan, jealous beyond word now, peeled Tris off him and brought him as far as possible, saying, "Tris, he might be like Faelan!"

"But… he seems different, Van. What you did was rude!"

The longhaired beauty approached Rubled and knelt down beside him, "Will you be all right sir? Your nose is bleeding…"

$

After the proper introductions, Rubled was brought to their humble little house to be introduced to his parents. Yvan and Rubled were both civil to each other. Civil, only when Tris faced them. They somehow knew that they would be fighting for the same person in the future. At first, no one knew Rubled was a prince. After all, he was a brash, young teen, very opposite Yvan's knightly principles, and Tris' finesse.

Both Lynd and Damian were horrified that a prince was in their house, after all they had stolen one prince themselves, and the son of a knight. They feared that the appearance of this prince would cause a lot of changes, and their two sons to be taken away. They were right.

$

One day, the king, Astaire had followed Rubled, along with a few knights, since he thought that the young prince had been plotting something against his kingdom. They had posted spies at strategic places, and when they saw him disappear though a simple house, the king was fetched, escorted by his men. There, they knocked on the door, and was surprised to see an old man going out of the house. Damian was scared as hell, but luckily, he acted coolly, sort of guessing that the king didn't remember him. The three kids had gone out of the house to play somewhere, so they had nothing to be scared about. Yet.

Without warning, three beings had torn out of the bushes at the side, caught up in their game too much to notice the group surrounding the little house. Their sudden entrance had surprised a knight, who was chewing on an apple, and succeeded in blocking out his air hole. He fell off his horse. Immediately, the other knights tried to find a cure. No one knew the Heimlich maneuver just yet. Suddenly, Yvan shouted, "Tris."

Tristesse ran to him, and with such an ease, Yvan lifted him up in the air, and the elfin creature landed with both feet on the fallen knight's stomach, causing the stuck apple to pop out, and the blue complexion to fade away to a more healthy color. Both the strength of the muscular boy, and the beauty of the one he carried astounded the knights.

Damian, seeing that anytime, the king would recognize the boys, ordered, "You boys go in the house." He had used the time when the king was reprimanding the prince for going out on his own, blah… However, Damian's voice had also caught Astaire's attention. He finally noticed the two "brothers", and he immediately knew, that these were the two. The two whom everyone thought to be dead in the fire.

And they both probably knew. Somehow, for they didn't listen to the father they grew up with. Both Yvan and Tris stood bravely amidst the knights, as if waiting to be recognized. Astaire dismounted his horse, and trembling, reached out to embrace Yvan, tears falling, he cried out, "My son. My son…"

$

The two were asked to move in to the castle. Actually, Yvan was the only one asked, but he wouldn't leave without Tristesse. Rubled had also insisted that Tris be brought with them. Damian and Lynd refused to go, and didn't do anything to stop the two from leaving. They knew that this day would come.

Once in the castle, they caused quite a stir. Immediately, they both had fans. In Yvan's case, flirting women followed with eyes everywhere. In Tris', add to that the long line of suitors who followed him everywhere. It was funny, how everyone seemed to accept that Yvan was Astaire and Megara's son when Tris looked so much like his real sisters – reed-thin, pale complexion. He even had his father's silver eyes. Only the eldest, Edanna, seemed to realize that Tris was actually their brother, and Yvan, Gwent's son. But Megara had made her promise not to tell. Megara's mind had once again, begun to make an evil plot.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Mukuro was frustrated. She had been trying to get Hiei to actively participate in the meetings they had, but the fire demon was so out of it, he didn't even growl or curse or say 'hn'. He did not snap at the incompetent fools in the army, nor did he flame any idiot who crossed his path. Actually, he had been pretty injured by even the lowest ranking youkais.

A tic forming on her forehead, she snapped at a subordinate, "Get me Hiei!"

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Megara didn't expect to be as close to Yvan as she was now. He was certainly like the son she's never had. Her two sons were so distant to her, since they were constantly seeking their father's approval, so that no one would actually listen to her problems. When she first called for Yvan, she wanted to hate him. She really did, but once he was there, he was so candid, so ready to listen that she couldn't help but like him. However, she knew that she still had to go through her plot, both for her real son's sake, and for their kingdom's. She told Yvan, "I'm dying…"

And although he didn't actually grow up with her, Yvan felt pity for this forgotten woman, and he stayed by her side at night. He also expressed his want to bind with Tristesse. Cringing from this, Megara knew she would never allow anyone from Gwent's family to marry within theirs, or else Gwent would use that as a reason to overthrow her husband. Even if it were Yvan. So she told him, "No, you can't bind with him yet… You must wait when I'm dead before you bind with him. I can't tell you the reason yet, but I have prepared it, so that you may read it when I pass away… But for now, you can not. And promise me that you won't tell him that I was the one who requested it. Promise me on your honor."

And Yvan, the softhearted knight that he was, replied, "I promise."

$

Of course, this caused a lot of complications for our two young couple. Megara had made sure that whenever Van went, girls would follow him around, promising each one that they may be a prospect for becoming his wife. When she found out Rubled's interest in Tristesse, of course, she encouraged him; after all, he was royalty. Whenever she saw Tris hurt, she would think to herself, _You just have to wait and bear it for now, my son… Soon, you'll be happy. I'll make sure you will be…_

There was one instance when Rubled and Tris were walking down the path to a garden, when, from somewhere afar, Tris saw Van. He had been thinking of him the whole day, and there he was – with a horde of women. Trying to shake off the feeling of jealousy building up inside him, the silver-eyed youth approached, only to see a girl faint into Van's arms. That was it, he turned around abruptly, and dragged Rubled away with him. Van, seeing this, called out, "Tris! Tris, wait up!"

But the women would not let him pass.

$

As you grow up, puberty is unavoidable. Van's seemed to be quite early, as we all witnessed in the first part of the story. Rubled's… judging from his mischievous nature, you would think he had it since the beginning. And Tris'… Well, his was just beginning. It was amusing when he first tried to seduce Van.

With the help from Edanna, he had formulated a plot. He had forced Van to go riding with him, and, with a stroke of luck, it rained hard that day. Lagging behind a bit, he went down from his horse, then caused it to run away fast, past Van, and the latter, seeing that Tris wasn't on the horse, immediately went back, and found him against a tree, hand nursing an ankle. He went closer, "Tris?"

"My ankle, it hurts!"

Van started to approach him, and stopped when he noticed that the white robe that Tris wore was almost see-through now. The cloth hung quite suggestively on Tris, and all these was made worse with the long black tresses that got plastered to the pale face, making him look so… damn irresistible. Van gulped all these down and started to carry his 'brother'. He started to make his way back to the castle, when Tris yelled, almost violently, "Van, there's a shelter nearby, let's stay there. It's closer. I don't think I can stand the cold."

After about a minute, they made it to the little hut. After entering, Tris all too eagerly started to peel his clothes off. Blushing, Van turned around. At this, the effeminate teen was irritated. They had never been shy of their bodies before. But they had never been old enough (together) to know what shyness was. Now they were old enough, and aware of their own sexuality. So now, how to make Van notice him?

Hissing slightly in pain, Tris bent leaned backward and closed his eyes, as if trying to will away the sting. Hearing the sound, of course, made Van instinctively turn to ask if he was ok. The sight that met him made him blush from head to toe. A totally naked Tris, on the ground, leaning back, as if presenting himself. Panicking, afraid he would just hurt Tris, Van jumped and headed towards the door and tried to open it. It wouldn't budge.

"What are you doing? You'll die in the rain out there. And why don't you take your clothes off? You'll freeze to death!", came the innocent taunt.

But Van wouldn't turn around. He kept trying to shake the door. Suddenly, he noticed something unusual. For a house that was about to fall apart, the hinges on the door seemed absolutely new. His suspicions were confirmed when He saw from a slightly small hole on the door that it was bolted from the outside. Mustering up all his strength, he managed to break the wood apart. Tris was shocked, he protested, "Van, I can't survive strong rain like that!"

Throwing a long blanket he spotted on the floor to Tris, he ran out, saying, "Cover yourself, and wait for me. I'll be back with some help."

What a plan.

$

The second time wasn't really a seduction, it more of just.. happened.

Of course, after the rejection Van did, Tristesse was a little more than sour. He totally ignored Van for a week. At that span of time, Rubled managed to inch his way even closer o Tris. The prince had found the love of his life tending to a garden. He looked around, and as a greeting, said, "Where's that brute?"

It was unexpected, but Tris suddenly sniffled, and flung himself in Rubled's arms. Trying to score some points, he asked, "What's wrong? I'm here.. Don't worry about it… I'm here…"

Voice muffled from where he was, Tristesse explained, "I hate Van. He's.. He's such a flirt! He would get really close with others, but not with me! He doesn't like me anymore!"

Jealous as he was, he couldn't really say bad things about his rival. One thing he learned while spending time with the two is that you can insult generally anything, just NEVER say bad points about the other. He simply asked, "Does he know you're feeling this way."

"Of course. I cry every night, so he is always kept awake."

Not even bothering to ask, since he had gotten used to this weird thing going on between the two of them, Rubled simply opted to hold Tris close. As slowly as he could, as if trying to not scare a little kitten away, he kissed the ebony-haired youth on the forehead, then on the cheek. Surprised, but not actually repulsed by the sensation, Tris looked through half-wet eyelashes. Soon, their lips went closer…

--- only to be pulled away roughly. Rubled was flung backwards as Van carried Tris away on his shoulder.

$

"What were you doing?!"

"None of your business. (Put me down)."

Yvan unloaded his shoulder. "What do you mean it's none of my business? You were…" Yvan's grip tightened on the other's upper arms. "And.. I.. You!"

Shaking himself free, he said coldly, "If you can't even finish a sentence, don't speak at all. What right have you to tell me what I should be doing? You're no one in my life!"

Stepping in front of him, Van exploded, "No one in your life? How could you say that? I am EVERYTHING, in your life! Or was it only one-sided? We're you just pretending?"

A slap. "Pretending? I have constantly been faithful to you… But you.. you go cavorting with women everyday! You always… show off your strength and try to impress them."

"And you! You always go around with Rubled! You let people stare at you like your some sort of mannequin in display!"

"What do you suggest I do about it, go around with a box of carton on my head so that-"

Grabbing him, Yvan stopped him with a forceful kiss on the mouth. He let go. Tris sank on his knees in shock. In all the times when Yvan would kiss him, they felt playful… but that was… different. Yvan knelt in front of him and touched his cheek, softly, drawing circles on it. He moved even closer, until their lips touched.

They couldn't understand the frenzy that overtook them, nor did they try to. All they knew was that they had to follow their instinct. It was as if with every layer of clothing shed, a tiny barrier was removed. But suddenly, Yvan stopped. Tris tried to pull him back, but to no avail. Standing dejectedly, the elfin-like creature accused, "You really hate me, don't you? You find me so horrible and repulsive.. Am I that ugly to you, Yvan?"

Cringing at having been called by his full name, he tried to explain, "Tris – I don't hate you.. I –"

"Then why can't you kiss me straight?"

"I-" _I'm afraid I won't be able to control myself…_

"Why won't you bind with me right now?"

"I can't tell you…"

"Then you just lost me".

$

The plot was almost done. Just a little turn of the screw was needed for everything to start working.

$

Without telling her husband, Megara had signed the contract, betrothing Tris to Rubled. She then ordered Tris to be locked in a room, with Brenta as the watch guard. The wedding was tonight. At first, Brenta had been cold. But who could help but melt at the sight of a distressed angel?

She handed Tris a little statue, and told him to hit her with it, enough to render her unconscious, so he could leave and find Yvan.

Love knew no bounds.  
Tris escaped as silently as he could.

$

Tris found him in his room, currently removing his training clothes. He flung himself to the quite large man, "Yvan, you must take make away now and marry me."

Yvan was confused. He couldn't understand, "Why?"

"Just take me away right now, I don't want to stay here any longer!"

Yvan was torn. He had given his promise to his 'mother', "I can't."

"You won't bind with me?"

"I want to Tris! But – "

"What's wrong, Van? Why don't you tell me anything anymore? Why…?"

He wanted to tell him, but he was sworn to secrecy. He couldn't, "I'm sorry Tris.. But… when all this is over, we'll be together always. And we'll live happily-"

"When all this is over, I will be dead! Don't you understand, Van?" managing to regain his composure, Tristesse tried to act coldly, "If you don't go with me now, Yvan, you will lose me forever…"

Yvan reached out, but Tris moved backwards. In a soft voice, the former apologized, "I'm sorry Tris… I really can't…"

Turning around, Tris gave a final farewell, "You will love me and yearn for me, but never have me."

He left.

$

The ceremony had been fast.

The priest was paid to make it a speedy event. Rubled, taking Tris by the hand, led them to the bedchamber, wherein the latter out rightly rejected his advances. The prince protested, "We are now wed, why don't you love me still?"

"My heart died earlier today. I can't love without a heart."

"You will love me!"

Turning violently to face Rubled, Tris half-shouted, "I will never! I can never…"

Screaming in rage, the blond youth headed towards the door, "No matter what, Tris. Even if you love another, you will be mine."

$

Yvan woke up, panting. He just had… When he looked up, he saw Brenta standing at the foot of his bed. He jumped up, "Brenta, is Megara calling for me?"

As he proceeded to get his robe, Brenta replied, "No, I came here to tell you that Tris was wed to Rubled today."

Frozen in his tracks, he replied with a shaky voice, "You are… lying, are you not? You are highly mistaken! Tris would never – "

"He didn't have a choice, my lord."

Van ran out the door as fast as he could.

$

The door was almost smashed open. Van's eyes scoured the room and soon found Tris lying on the bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. His steps heavy, the bulky guy approached and asked softly, hurt evident in his voice, "What have you done?"

Not moving at all, Tris replied, "What are you doing here? I am waiting for my husband to come and take me."

Van grabbed Tris' wrist, but the latter wouldn't budge at all. Even when he exerted a lot of effort, the thin reed youth didn't even wince or protest. Yvan spoke, voice filled with pain, "You may not be with me, Tris, but you will love no one else, but me."

$

Three curses given. Fates intertwined.

$

It would have been better if the story ended happily. But only the first part has been revealed. After numerous deaths, the story still continues until today.

Sixteen... is a good year to die.

Tris had climbed up to a tower and was about to throw himself down, when Yvan came. Embracing the silver-eyed teen, they fell from the top, pummeled to the ground, and died happy.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

"Kurama!"

Gracefully, the neck turned to look down at a little boy with horns, "Yes?"

"You're zoning out again! Let's hurry up, Papa's hungry!"

Still quite out of it, the redhead allowed himself to be led away.

$

And somewhere still, in the Makai, a pair of eyes, the color or burning charcoal opened as well.

Only one word on his lips, "Kurama…"

* * *

Yeah, it was so hurried, I guess.. I was.. really not in the mood to write, and felt like crap, so the story ended as crap. Really sorry, guys…  
Will do better next time.  
I don't know when the next chapter will be posted… Maybe as soon as life gets better… 

snickers at Rubled - you could read it like 'ruble' with a 'd'.  
laughs at guys saying to each other, "marry me"

The same preview as last time:

**Preview of Chapter 9, Hybrid: **

Something lay buried in the ground. Under grass. Under the June rain.

A small, forgotten thing, nothing that the world would miss.

But both of them knew that there are things that can be forgotten. And things that cannot – that sit on dusty shelves like stuffed birds with baleful, sideways-staring eyes.

"You cannot delay this any further. Either you give a yes or a no."

"But I don't want to make a choice yet. I'm not yet ready to make a choice."

Ah, please review!


End file.
